Aventure au 221B
by SherlockSteph
Summary: Sherlock se sent seul au 221B et il a besoin de compagnie. Quoi de mieux que de demander à Molly Hooper d'emménager chez lui. Il ne sera pas au bout de ses peines, car Molly ne veut plus céder aussi facilement. Pour une fois, nous verrons un Sherlock Holmes qui devra faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ce qu'il veut : Molly. Classée T pour le moment. Sherlolly!
1. La proposition

**Mise en situation :**

**J'ai lu beaucoup de fics où Molly est en amour par-dessus la tête avec Sherlock et fait ses mille et un caprices. Je pense qu'il est temps de changer un peu la donne.**

**Le personnage de Sherlock sera probablement OOC pour certains d'entre vous parce que je le ferai courir après Molly dans les prochains chapitres, ce n'est que justice après tout. J'appelle ça un retour du balancier. **

**Nous savons tous que Molly est une femme de fer **

**Risque de spoilers saison 3, se situe après la saison 3.**

**Je suis québécoise, je suis désolée si les expressions sonnent différemment pour vous ou s'ils ne reflètent pas exactement la culture britannique.**

**Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas **

**Chapitre un : La proposition**

Sherlock poussa la porte de la morgue en hurlant le nom de Molly.

« Molly! … Molly. Ah, tu es là. J'ai besoin d'un corps. »

« Je suis désolée, je suis occupée, Sherlock. Reviens plus tard. » Dit Molly sans lui accorder un regard. Le détective s'arrêta sur son élan, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de l'ignorer et il constata que ce n'était pas agréable du tout comme sentiment.

« Mais je m'ennuie! J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Je n'ai pas eu de cas de la semaine. » Insista-t-il tout en s'approchant. Il savait que Molly aimait son odeur et il voulait se donner toutes les chances de la faire céder. Mais la pathologiste ne réagit pas et continua à travailler sans paraître déranger par sa proximité, ce qu'il trouvait inadmissible, car elle devait être sensible à son charme.

« Sherlock, comme tu le vois sûrement, je suis en train de faire une autopsie et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à la mère avec toi. Soit, tu te tais et tu vas te chercher une boîte de Petri, soit, tu pars et tu reviens plus tard. » Sherlock nota de l'exaspération dans sa voix. Mais il ne s'avoua pas battu pour autant. Il avait un as dans sa manche.

« Si tu me donnes un corps maintenant, je t'amène souper après ton quart de travail. » Le détective était certain qu'elle serait heureuse par cette offre, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

« Sherlock… dehors! » La voix de Molly était remplie de colère. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait bien qu'une fois qu'elle lui remettra le corps, sa proposition serait vite oubliée. De plus, elle s'était fait une promesse de tenir tête à Sherlock et elle avait bien l'intention de rester sur cette voie.

« Molly… » Tenta Sherlock.

« C'est le dernier avertissement, Sherlock, si tu ne me laisses pas travailler, j'appelle la sécurité pour te sortir. Dois-je le faire? »

« Ne sois pas grotesque. Je reviendrai plus tard. » Il claqua la porte de la morgue en sortant afin de lui montrer son grand mécontentement.

Sherlock était en colère et il exposa ses griefs à John.

« John, Molly a osé me jeter hors de la morgue sous prétexte que je la dérangeais. Je lui demandais simplement un corps et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de moi et de revenir plus tard. Mais je m'ennuie, elle aurait dû m'aider. Molly m'a toujours aidé. Je lui ai même offert d'aller au restaurant après son quart de travail et elle a ignoré ma proposition. Pourtant, elle n'est pas dans son syndrome prémenstruel, d'après mes calculs, ce n'est pas avant 5 jours. John, je suis désespéré, j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. »

« Et bien, lorsque je verrai Molly, je lui dirai "Félicitations!" et je ne tiens vraiment pas à savoir pourquoi tu suis le cycle menstruel de Molly. » Sherlock ignora la dernière remarque de John et tenta de manipuler John avec leur amitié.

« John, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu dois m'aider. Les amis s'entraident toujours n'est-ce pas? »

« Non, Sherlock, tu as agi comme un enfant capricieux, elle a eu raison de t'expulser. Et encore, tu es chanceux, pour ma part, j'aurais pu ajouter un coup de poing à cause de ton insistance. Molly travaille pour St-Bart et non pour toi. J'ajouterai que ton offre était particulièrement insultante pour elle. Est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'elle est assez intelligente pour savoir que dès que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux d'elle, tu l'oublieras purement et simplement. »

« Faux John. J'avais vraiment l'intention d'amener Molly au restaurant ce soir. »

« Je ne le crois pas… toi… en sortie avec Molly sans arrière-pensée? »

« Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à croire… » John le regarda avec scepticisme. « OK, tu as raison, j'avais une idée derrière la tête. Je recherche un nouveau colocataire et Molly serait une personne tout à fait appropriée. Elle est accommodante et je ne pense pas qu'elle serait horrifiée par mes expériences. Et c'est pratique de cohabiter avec une pathologiste et chimiste accomplie. Je ne vois que des avantages pour moi. »

« Tu ne peux être sérieux, Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas demander à Molly de venir habiter avec toi. »

« Et pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'elle est une belle femme! Et ce n'est pas comme vivre avec un autre homme, c'est différent. »

« Femme ou homme, c'est la même chose pour moi. Je ne suis pas toi, je ne suis pas intéressé par le sexe. De toute façon, ma décision est prise et je la convaincrai du bien-fondé de ma demande. »

« Tu le regretteras, mais qui sait peut-être prendras-tu goût à la vie conjugale. »

« Ne sois pas un idiot. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Je ne demande pas à Molly de devenir ma femme, mais de rester avec moi pour me tenir compagnie. »

« Tu fais les choses à l'envers, mon vieux. J'espère que Molly aura assez de bon sens pour refuser ta demande. » Sherlock se préparait à répliquer vertement, mais un regard à sa montre lui fit changer d'idée; il mit son manteau et son foulard et quitta la maison de John pour la morgue sans le saluer.

John le regarda partir en se questionnant sur les motivations réelles de Sherlock Holmes. Il était certain qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et ce « quelque chose » était en rapport avec Molly. Le médecin était curieux de connaître la vraie profondeur de la relation entre la jeune femme et lui. Le détective a toujours été très discret à ce sujet, pourtant, il sentait qu'elle était importante pour lui. De quelle façon, il ne le savait pas encore, mais importante pour Sherlock, assurément. Soudainement, il se mit à rire, Sherlock allait apprendre qu'une femme même la plus rationnelle peut-être illogique lors de la vie à deux. John avait hâte de les voir interagir advenant que Molly accepte sa demande ridicule.

Sherlock trouva Molly à son bureau en train de compléter de la paperasse. Il savait qu'elle détestait ça, alors, elle serait sûrement contente de le voir, cette fois. De sa voix profonde, il l'appela. Surprise, Molly sursauta et ferma rapidement son dossier. L'événement de cet après-midi semblait derrière elle, car la pathologiste lui souriait amicalement. Le détective s'avança avec plus d'assurances vers elle.

« Sherlock, pour cet après-midi... mon patron voulait absolument que je termine cette autopsie aujourd'hui, la famille est d'origine étrangère et ils souhaitaient rapatrier le corps au plus vite, question de religion. Bref, j'avoue que j'étais un peu stressée, car je ne voulais pas bâcler mon travail. »

« C'est bien, Molly, je t'ai pardonné. »

« Mais, je n'étais pas en train de m'excuser. » Molly leva les yeux au ciel. Sherlock Holmes et sa suffisance. Préférant ne pas entrer dans une discussion interminable, elle lui demanda s'il souhaitait toujours un corps et si oui, sa préférence. Sherlock semblait peser le pour et le contre et elle fut très surprise par sa réponse.

« En fait, je venais renouveler mon invitation à dîner. » Molly échappa son crayon tellement elle était stupéfaite. Sherlock Holmes ne sortait jamais avec quelqu'un, afin peut-être avec John, et encore moins avec une femme.

« Un vrai souper? » Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner une entourloupe.

« Existe-t-il de faux soupers? Ne sois pas bête, Molly. Évidemment, un vrai souper, au restaurant. Ton quart termine dans 5 minutes, je te laisse 15 minutes pour te changer. J'ai réservé une table au petit bistro l'autre côté de la rue. » Molly était toujours sous le choc de sa proposition, mais elle accepta beaucoup plus par curiosité que par envie, car elle était littéralement crevée; la journée avait été très pénible et elle ne souhaitait que prendre une douche et s'écraser devant la télévision. Par contre, elle ressentait un malaise de souper dans un restaurant si près de son travail.

« Sherlock, il y a de nombreuses personnes de l'hôpital qui vont à ce restaurant, tu es certain que tu souhaites vraiment aller là-bas avec moi. Les gens risquent de jaser. »

« Molly, ce que les gens pensent ou disent de moi m'indiffère complètement. On se retrouve dans 20 minutes, je serai à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, j'ai quelques textos à envoyer. À plus tard. » Sherlock sortit en coup de vent. Molly qui avait retenu sa respiration tout le long de la conversation expira bruyamment. Réalisant finalement qu'elle avait accepté une sortie avec Sherlock Holmes, elle se prit la tête entre ses mains. « Pourquoi, j'ai dit oui? Je suis masochiste ou quoi? » Se parla-t-elle.

Ils passèrent les portes du restaurant, 30 minutes plus tard. La préposée à l'accueil les escorta à leur table. Sherlock avait réservé une table possédant une relative intimité, car elle était cachée par un panneau décoratif stratégiquement installé. La préposée, que Molly connaissait très bien puisqu'elle venait souvent dîner à cet endroit, lui fit un clin d'œil et leva le pouce en l'air en regardant le détective avec envie. Les joues de Molly se teintèrent de rouge, gênée par l'attitude impertinente de la jeune fille, et baissa les yeux. Bien que Sherlock ait remarqué cet échange, il ne releva pas l'incident au grand soulagement de celle-ci. En parfait gentleman, il tira la chaise de Molly et l'aida à s'assoir. Sherlock était inhabituellement nerveux, il voulait absolument réussir son entreprise, car il devait admettre qu'il avait besoin d'une présence humaine à son appartement; John étant parti, Molly était la seule personne adéquate à le remplacer.

Un serveur arriva pour leur demander s'il désirait quelque chose à boire avant de commander. Molly allait répondre pour un verre d'eau, mais Sherlock parla plus rapidement et commanda une bouteille de vin rouge, le préféré du moment de Molly, un Mara. Elle le regarda surprise, mais ne dit rien. La graine de soupçon revint en elle, car si Sherlock souhaitait lui plaire ce soir, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Le serveur revient avec leur bouteille et après que Sherlock ait gouté le vin et donné son approbation, il leur versa le vin et leur dit qu'il reviendrait un peu plus tard pour les repas. Le silence revint, Sherlock ne semblait pas pressé de parler et se contentait de la regarder. Prenant son courage, Molly commença la conversation.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que ceci? Le restaurant, le vin, cette invitation? »

« Profiter de ta compagnie? »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. »

« Molly, je te promets de discuter de ma motivation un peu plus tard, mais pour le moment, j'ai simplement envie de profiter de ta compagnie et de discuter tranquillement autour d'un verre de vin et d'un bon repas. » Il était très fier de sa tirade et le regard de stupéfaction de Molly, le fit sourire franchement.

« Ça semble si normal, Sherlock. Est-ce que tu te sens bien? » S'inquiéta Molly.

« Lorsque je le souhaite, je suis d'excellente compagnie et ce soir, je me sens d'humeur à converser. » Incertaine, Molly hésitait encore à le croire sincère. Sherlock poussa un léger soupir d'exaspération, pour ce moment précis, il se sentait frustré qu'elle sache si bien lire en lui. Il porta le verre de vin à ses lèvres afin de retarder le moment et annonça son intention à sa manière, c'est-à-dire droit au but.

« Je voudrais que tu viennes habiter avec moi au 221 B, Baker Street. »


	2. La négociation

**Wow, je suis très impressionnée par les commentaires pour un premier chapitre, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite.**

**Je remercie sincèrement : Stephanie1206 (merci de me suivre depuis le tout début), Monirozez (oui, je vais le faire souffrir héhé), la fidèle MlleSpock, Electre1964 (ton commentaires n'apparait pas, mais merci quand même), Isabelle (qui me laisse toujours des commentaires gentils), BlueAlice 9 (tout à fait ce que je voulais faire…un Sherlock désirant), Laura1907 (j'aime un Sherlock retors à la limite un peu « dark » et manipulateur, un beau merci pour ton long commentaire) et Cinochie ****.**

**La négociation embarque…qui gagnera?**

**Chapitre deux : la négociation**

Molly s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de vin. Elle s'attendait à une faveur à la morgue, mais non, une proposition de colocation. Le pire, c'est que Sherlock semblait très sérieux et attendait sa réponse. Un refus serait la bonne chose à faire, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec le détective, ses nerfs n'y survivront pas. Sa décision ainsi prise, elle informa Sherlock.

« Et bien, c'est une demande surprenante, Sherlock. Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi, mais je dois malheureusement la refuser. » Les yeux du détective s'arrondirent de surprise.

« Je ne comprends pas ton refus Molly. Nous sommes amis, nous travaillons ensemble et j'ai même partagé ton lit à l'occasion, et ce, sans heurts. De plus, mon appartement est beaucoup plus grand et plus près de ton lieu de travail. C'est une belle offre à considérer. »

« Il y a une différence entre une interaction occasionnelle et quotidienne entre nous, Sherlock. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait heureux que nous habitions ensemble. Si tu as besoin de partager le loyer, tu peux mettre une annonce dans le journal, je suis certaine que beaucoup de personnes seraient intéressées d'emménager à Baker Street. »

« Je ne recherche pas une quelconque personne pour partager les frais de cet appartement, je veux que tu viennes rester avec moi. Tu me connais et tu acceptes mon caractère tel qu'il est. La cohabitation sera facile entre nous. L'ancienne chambre de John est très grande et la salle de bain commune a été rénovée par madame Hudson, cette année. Aussi, je sais que ton propriétaire souhaite vendre son immeuble, d'ici trois mois, tu devras te chercher un autre appartement. »

« Mon propriétaire ne vend pas Sherlock, de toute façon, comment pourrais-tu le savoir? »

« Mycroft »

« Quoi Mycroft?

« Étant donné qu'il te fait surveiller afin d'assurer ta sécurité, il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe autour de toi. »

« Me surveiller? Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que ton frère m'espionne? » S'exclama Molly.

« Pas espionner, il assure ta sécurité, il y a une nuance à faire. Mycroft est un frère très, disons-le, protecteur et il est un peu paranoïaque en ce qui me concerne. D'ailleurs, lorsque tu emménageras à Baker Street, il te contactera sûrement et t'offrira de l'argent pour que tu le tiennes au courant de mes faits et gestes. Je te conseille d'accepter, nous pourrons le partager. Je suis un peu fatigué de devoir lui demander chaque mois, mon allocation sur mon propre compte de banque. »

« Sherlock, je n'irai pas vivre à ton appartement. Ma décision est finale. Si effectivement, tu dis vrai et que mon propriétaire va vendre, qu'est-ce qu'il te dit que le prochain propriétaire souhaitera me mettre à la porte. Je reste à cet endroit depuis de nombreuses années et j'ai toujours payé mon loyer à temps. Je suis une bonne locataire. »

« Es-tu prête à prendre le risque? Je t'offre ce que tu as toujours voulu… »

« Ce qui est? »

« Un foyer. » Sherlock attendait la voix de John, qui lui disait de ne pas aller dans cette direction, mais il décida de l'ignorer, il savait que la pathologiste avait un faible pour lui, s'il jouait bien son jeu, elle emménagerait au 221 B d'ici la fin du mois avec ce qu'il proposerait.

« Il faudrait que tu m'expliques, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que tu attends par « foyer »?

« Eh bien, tu as 32 ans, célibataire, sans enfants. Tu n'as pas d'attache amoureuse et avec le fiasco de ta dernière relation… avec…ah oui…Tom, je crois que tu n'as pas l'intention de te remettre avec un autre homme donc tu es une femme seule. Donc, mon offre est tout à fait avantageuse. Nous habiterons ensemble sans les désavantages d'une relation amoureuse. Nous serons des amis, travaillerons ensemble sur des expériences et tu m'aideras à l'occasion sur mes cas lorsque John sera trop pris par sa vie familiale. Tu seras en sécurité avec moi, car je te protégerai, ce qui est encore mieux que Mycroft. Tu auras ta présence masculine que tu souhaites désespérément avoir, si je me fie à ta dernière relation. » Remarqua perfidement Sherlock.

« Serais-tu macho, Sherlock Holmes? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin de vivre avec un homme pour m'épanouir? J'ai toujours vécu seule et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui ai quitté Tom, alors si je suis si désespérée comme tu dis, je n'aurais pas rompu mes fiançailles et je serais en pleine préparation de mariage. D'ailleurs, tout ce que tu diras ne changera pas ma décision, je ne veux pas habiter avec toi. J'ai assez entendu John se plaindre de tes manies. En fait, je vais te dire Sherlock, ce n'est pas un avantage pour moi d'emménager au 221 B, c'est plutôt toi qui en bénéficieras, tu auras cette bonne vieille Molly à portée de mains qui fera tes quatre volontés. Je refuse Sherlock et rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis. Je suis désolée. » Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Molly.

La conversation fut interrompue par le serveur qui prit leur commande. Molly pesait le pour et le contre, à savoir, si elle devait quitter ou non. Elle avait très faim, mais souhaitait mettre le plus possible de distances entre Sherlock et elle. La faim l'emporta et elle commanda un filet mignon accompagné de légumes à vapeur, à son grand étonnement, Sherlock commanda la même chose. Lorsque le serveur reparti ni Sherlock ni Molly ne voulait reprendre la conversation. Le silence n'était pas salutaire pour Molly, car ça l'obligeait à faire de l'introspection. Malgré elle, la jeune femme se mit à réfléchir à sa proposition et pour être honnête, la demande de Sherlock était vraiment intéressante, l'appartement est bien situé et près de tous les services, elle pourrait même aller à pied au travail ce qui lui ferait économiser de l'argent, elle comptait que d'ici trois ans, elle pourrait s'acheter une petite maison dans un beau quartier de Londres avec tous les frais qu'elle économiserait. Évidemment, il y a quelques mois, elle aurait sauté de joie, mais maintenant, elle se devait de la refuser, car elle était encore très sensible, trop en fait pour son bien, à son charme et elle ne voulait pas redevenir la pathétique femme qui bégayait devant lui comme une adolescente attardée. Ce temps était derrière elle. Refusé avait été la bonne chose à faire et elle tiendrait sa position.

En l'observant, Sherlock arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre avec ses arguments, pire il l'avait conforté dans son choix, et il en fut très irrité. Pourtant, elle restait et partageait un repas avec lui, et ce, malgré la petite divergence d'opinions entre eux. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Qu'elle ait refusé sa généreuse proposition ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il savait être persuasif, mais un peu d'aide était toujours apprécié, il versa donc un deuxième verre de vin à Molly et leva son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à faire de même. Il ne s'inquiétait pas des effets de l'alcool sur sa personne, car il savait qu'il avait une grande tolérance à toutes formes de drogues, mais pas Molly. Son but très avoué était de la faire boire afin qu'elle soit dans de meilleures dispositions. Le détective aurait dû se sentir coupable, mais il se disait que la fin justifie les moyens.

Tout au long du repas, Sherlock la fit rire avec quelques anecdotes sur John lorsqu'ils étaient sur des cas et Molly trouvait qu'il était un merveilleux conteur et le temps filait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les deux furent surpris lorsque le serveur revint pour le dessert et café. Ils commandèrent chacun un café et le serveur repartit en apportant la bouteille vide. Sherlock observa les gestes de Molly et il constata une légère rougeur sur ses joues, elle n'était pas ivre, mais détenue, ce qui était parfait et cadrait avec ce qu'il visait. Il savait qu'une Molly ivre n'était pas l'idéal, il l'avait donc fait boire juste assez pour baisser ses défenses. Son regard se porta sur un homme qui s'avançait vers eux. Il s'arrêta devant Molly en souriant et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Sherlock plissa des yeux, mécontent de cette interruption, mais en regardant Molly, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul. « Intéressant », pensa-t-il.

« Molly, je suis content de te voir ici. Tu travailles tellement ces derniers temps que tu n'as plus le temps pour venir dîner avec nous. » L'homme ignora délibérément le détective ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de celui-ci. Molly lui jeta un coup d'œil et devina qu'il était à un instant de lancer sa déduction sur cet homme et elle savait qu'il ne serait pas agréable rien qu'à voir le faux sourire qu'il affichait. Bien qu'elle trouva le comportement de son collègue impoli, elle se dépêcha de faire les présentations pour éviter un éventuel conflit.

« Sherlock, je te présente un collègue, Marc Darcy, il est technicien en laboratoire à l'hôpital. Marc, je te présente Sherlock Holmes, un ami. » Elle hésita sur le mot « ami », mais elle pouvait difficilement lui dire « collègue » ou « connaissance » à Marc. Le détective décida de la jouer poliment et présenta sa main au collègue de Molly qui la serra mollement.

« J'espère que tu viendras dîner avec nous prochainement, Molly, désolé pour le dérangement. » Il les quitta au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, il était la raison du pourquoi qu'elle ne dînait plus avec eux, il était tellement collant que sa présence l'insupportait.

« Sherlock, je t'avais dit que souper ici n'était pas une bonne idée, ce Marc est une vraie commère. Demain, l'hôpital en entier sera que nous avons mangé ensemble. »

« Je te l'ai dit Molly, ça ne me dérange pas ce que les autres pensent et surtout un être aussi insignifiant que lui. Je ne comprends pas que tu m'as empêché de lui faire part de mes déductions. Il est visible que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup. »

« Parce que j'ai passé une belle soirée et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit gâchée par une altercation inopportune. Tu as raison, je ne l'aime pas, mais quelquefois, se taire est un signe d'intelligence. » Sherlock nota que la dernière partie de sa phrase s'adressait visiblement à lui et préféra ne pas argumenter, car il voulait rester dans ses bonnes grâces. L'incident étant derrière eux, il revint avec sa demande.

« Molly, j'ai besoin de toi au 221B. Tu avais raison, ma demande était totalement égoïste, mais j'ai réellement besoin de ta présence. Depuis que John est parti, je me sens seul et la solitude me fait faire des choses stupides. »

« Comme la drogue? »

« Non, la drogue, c'était pour un cas, combien de fois, dois-je vous le dire à toi et John. » Sherlock la regarda dans les yeux avec sincérité. « Tu m'as toujours dit que tu serais là pour moi, et crois-moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Ta présence m'apaise et je me sens étrangement bien près de toi. Je le demande encore une fois, accepte ma demande, c'est vraiment important pour moi. » Molly était déchirée, Sherlock avait laissé transpercer sa vulnérabilité, son masque d'indifférence qu'il aborde habituellement avait été mis de côté le temps d'un instant, mais refusant de se laisser tenter, elle essaya la négociation.

« Sherlock, ne me demande pas de rester avec toi. Ma maison te sera toujours ouverte, si tu éprouves le besoin de parler ou être avec quelqu'un, tu peux même me téléphoner et texter n'importe quand et n'importe quelle heure. » Sherlock baissa les yeux par dépit, même en laissant voir le côté vulnérable de sa personnalité, elle avait refusé, faiblement refusée, mais un refus sans l'ombre d'un doute. Molly se sentait comme de la merde en voyant les épaules de Sherlock s'affaisser par son refus.

« Molly, que dois-je faire ou dire pour que tu acceptes, je suis prêt à t'accorder ce que tu veux. » Molly toucha les mains de Sherlock et les serra. Le contact de ses mains chaudes ne déplut pas au détective, il sentit même un léger frisson de plaisir.

« Tu ne peux me donner ce que je voudrais, Sherlock. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. » Molly se leva, elle devait partir, car ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Lui dire « non » aura été la chose la plus difficile à faire. S'il avait gardé son attitude arrogante du début, elle aurait résisté et rien de l'aurait fait flancher, mais le voir si tendre et ouvert, l'avait remué jusqu'aux entrailles. Si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle céderait. Sentant qu'il avait fait un pas de géant pour sa demande, Sherlock se leva et s'approcha de Molly. Elle put voir sa détermination lorsque ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Il ne dit rien, il ne faisait que la regarder, ce qui était pire en soi. Son regard la happa et avant qu'elle puisse dire qu'elle était prête à essayer, Sherlock lui dit simplement.

« Oui! » Molly fut surprise par cette simple affirmation.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Oui, tu as compris. Je peux te donner ce que tu souhaites. Nous sommes le 15. Mycroft prendra les dispositions avec ton propriétaire afin que tu puisses quitter d'ici la fin du mois. »

« Je n'ai pas dit oui. »

« J'ai accepté ta condition. »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander. »

« Molly, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Allons à mon appartement, nous devons discuter des modalités. » Sherlock paya leurs repas et ils sortirent en silence. Sherlock avait gagné cette manche, mais pour gagner, il avait dû montrer à Molly qu'il n'était pas vraiment le sociopathe de haut niveau sans aucun sentiment. Après réflexion, il n'était pas certain qu'il avait gagné, Molly viendrait vivre avec lui, mais à ses conditions et non les siennes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour ce qu'elle a obtenu de lui.

**Avez-vous aimé? J'avouerai que j'ai aimé faire ce chapitre, car même si Molly finit par capituler, c'est tout de même elle qui a gagné.**


	3. Le calme avant la tempête

**Encore une fois, un gros merci pour les merveilleux commentaires laissés. J'ai répondu à la plupart, mais je n'ai pas pu répondre aux « guest », je les remercierai ici : MlleSpock, Cinochie, Ysabelle et Elyon, je suis très contente que vous ayez pris le temps de laisser un message.**

** Elyon : Je me demandais ce qu'il t'arrivait, il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu par ici…en passant, je m'ennuie de tes fics, est-ce que tu écris encore?**

**Sinon, je veux quand même redire merci à : Stephanie1206, Laura1907. BlueAlice9, Electre1964 et Huntess-Dark.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3 : Le calme avant la tempête**

La fin du mois approchait rapidement et Molly se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Sherlock avait accepté sa condition. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose en fait, simplement qu'il la traite comme une vraie amie et avec respect. Honnêtement, ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que Sherlock entre en relation avec elle, mais elle lui avait donné la version édulcorée à la place lorsqu'ils ont discuté de leur cohabitation la semaine passée. Il avait été surpris par sa demande comme s'il s'attendait à une autre demande de sa part et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Sherlock accepterait sa condition sans rechigner. La pathologiste aurait cru qu'en mettant du sentiment dans l'enjeu de l'emménagement qu'il changerait d'avis, mais non, il avait accepté très facilement, « trop facilement », lui disait une petite voix. Elle restait très méfiante. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de retourner en arrière, la jeune femme avait donné sa parole. Bizarrement, depuis qu'elle avait répondu positivement à sa demande, Sherlock jouait les _filles de l'air_, elle ne l'avait pas revu. Par contre, elle savait qu'il s'occupait de son déménagement, car son propriétaire avait accepté sans discuter la résiliation de son bail et n'avait pas gardé son cautionnement qu'il était en droit de réclamer. Elle ne savait pas ce que Mycroft avait fait ou dit, mais il s'était avéré extrêmement efficace.

Plongée jusqu'aux coudes dans le corps de Jane Doe, les portes de la morgue s'ouvrirent brutalement. Elle jeta un regard, mais elle savait très bien que c'était Sherlock qui s'avançait vers elle.

« Molly, est-ce le corps de la femme qui a été repêché dans la Tamise ce matin? »

« C'est bien elle. »

« J'ai besoin de l'examiner. Cède-moi ta place. » Dit Sherlock avec arrogance.

« Sherlock, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te laisser examiner ce corps avant que j'aie terminé. »

« Mais…Molly… »

« Pas un mot de plus. Je vais continuer mes examens et je te laisse regarder, mais en aucun cas, je ne te laisserais passer par-dessus moi. Je suis la pathologiste et je travaille dans cette morgue; tu n'es que le détective-consultant. »

« C'est la troisième victime du tueur. Si tu ne me laisses pas voir ce corps immédiatement, tu laisses la chance au tueur de continuer à tuer. Et je ne suis pas qu'un détective consultant, je suis le seul détective consultant au monde. »

« Est-ce que tu mets ma compétence en doute? »

« Non…Non! Mais je suis le meilleur pour l'observation. »

« Et bien, observe et ne touche pas. » Molly commençait à s'énerver, il n'était là que depuis 2 minutes et déjà, elle avait envie de l'étrangler.

Après quelques respirations afin de reprendre son calme, elle reprit l'autopsie et se fit un devoir d'ignorer la présence du détective, ce qui était difficile puisqu'il était presque collé sur son dos. Trente minutes plus tard, n'en pouvant plus Molly lui cria après.

« Ma bulle, Sherlock, tu embarques dans ma bulle, peux-tu juste reculer de quelques pas, tu m'empêches de travailler. »

« Est-ce que ma proximité te dérange? Pourtant je fais exactement ce que tu m'as demandé, j'observe, et ce, dans le meilleur angle possible. »

« Ce n'est pas ta proximité qui me dérange, mais "**LA**" proximité. Personne ne peut travailler décemment avec quelqu'un pratiquement collé à lui. Juste reculer, Bon Dieu! » Lui dit Molly avec exaspération.

« Bien exprimé, mais faux, naturellement. » Molly allait répliquer une insanité, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, l'avoir si près d'elle, son corps frôlant le sien, la déconcentrait plus qu'elle était prête à le reconnaître. Par dépit, et surtout refusant de lui avouer qu'il avait gagné son point, elle joua des coudes pour mettre une distance respectable entre eux. Étant dos à lui, elle ne put voir le sourire satisfait qu'il abordait.

Malgré le gonflement des tissus, à cause du séjour prolongé dans la Tamise, elle remarqua deux trous parfaitement identiques dans la chair de son épaule gauche. Impossible que ça soit une morsure de poisson, la blessure semblait propre, comme si elle aurait faite avec un objet chirurgical. Il faudrait qu'elle pousse l'analyse, elle n'avait pas fait les autopsies des autres corps, elle devra donc vérifier si de pareilles marques avaient été trouvées. Elle avait la gorge tranchée, une coupe nette, sans bavure fait avec un objet tranchant probablement un scalpel. Si elle se fiait à la coupure, le meurtrier était gaucher. Pour le reste, le corps ne portait pas d'autres traces en rapport avec un meurtre, elle n'avait pas été abusée sexuellement, mais encore là, elle ne pourrait pas l'affirmer, car le séjour dans la Tamise aurait pu faire disparaître les traces de liquide séminal, mais elle n'avait pas d'hématomes dans la paroi vaginale qui suggérait un rapport forcé.

Elle releva de la tête et son regard se porta sur Sherlock qui piaffait d'impatience. Elle l'entendit murmurer un « enfin » et s'approcha du corps.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse part de mes observations? »

« Je préfère me faire une idée. Par contre, je ne dis pas non pour consulter ton rapport. Je te rejoins dans 15 minutes dans ton bureau. » Molly ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle fut interrompue par Sherlock. »

« Non, je ne toucherai pas au corps, ni à tes instruments et advenant qu'une personne entre dans la morgue, je ferai semblant que je suis en attente de tes conclusions. Est-ce que tu souhaitais me dire? »

« Oui et, je rajouterais, de m'apporter un café lorsque tu me rejoindras un peu plus tard. Un lait, un sucre. » Sans laisser le temps au détective de refuser, elle quitta la morgue pour son bureau.

Sherlock eut une absence de deux secondes après le départ de Molly. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait osé lui demander de lui rapporter un café. Habituellement, c'est elle qui lui apportait le café. Pour cette fois, il le fera, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore emménagé avec lui et souhaitait rester dans ses bonnes grâces, mais il avait bien l'intention de revenir aux vieilles habitudes d'ici peu. Chassant Molly de son esprit, il se concentra sur Jane Doe.

Sherlock déposa son café sur sa table exactement 15 minutes plus tard. Confuse, elle le regarda sans comprendre son geste avant de se souvenir que sous un coup de tête, elle lui avait demandé un café. Elle le remercia et,méfiante, renifla le café avant de le boire prudemment.

« Franchement Molly, je n'ai pas empoisonné ton café. Il vient de la cafétéria, donc, oui, il est mauvais, mais tout à fait inoffensif. »

« Tu as des antécédents. »

« C'était nécessaire, ce qui n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. »

« Je resterai donc prudente à l'avenir. » Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car Sherlock fit quelque chose de tellement non-Sherlock en lui faisant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire impudent.

« La victime, Molly, a été tuée par un homme mesurant 1 mètre 85, gaucher, habile avec le maniement de lames tranchantes, la coupe est nette. Dans le creux de son épaule, elle a deux points parfaitement similaires avec de légères brulures autour, probablement un pistolet électrique, ça doit être la façon qu'il a immobilisé sa victime. Il n'a pas de préférence quant au choix de ses victimes, pourvu qu'elle soit une femme âgée entre 25 et 35 ans, il reste à confirmer avec cette victime, mais elles sont toutes célibataires. Le motif est encore inconnu pour le moment, mais il ne les fait pas souffrir inutilement, à part, son cou et les marques sur son épaule, il n'y a rien. Voilà, pour le moment. Puis-je voir tes conclusions? » Molly retourna son ordinateur. Ils étaient arrivés pratiquement aux mêmes conclusions en ce qui concerne les blessures de la victime, naturellement, elle n'avait pas émis d'hypothèse sur le tueur, elle devra examiner les deux autres rapports avant.

« Bien Molly. J'ai toujours dit à Mike que tu étais la meilleure pathologiste de St-Bart. » Sans laisser le temps à Molly de répliquer, il la quitta soudainement. Son téléphone vibra aussitôt.

_— Tu ne travailles pas demain. Je vais t'aider pour le déménagement. — SH_

_— Il me reste encore 3 jours – Molly_

_— Demain est parfait – SH_

Molly ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que Sherlock avait raison et déménager demain est la solution la plus pratique, mais elle voulait retarder le moment aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. La jeune femme savait qu'elle agissait avec couardise, mais elle avait peur. Le détective n'était pas un homme facile et elle n'était pas assez idiote pour penser qu'il changerait ses habitudes pour elle. Elle hésitait encore à lui répondre, son cellulaire vibra à nouveau.

_— Réponds à tes textos, c'est impoli — SH_

_— Je sais que tu les regardes – SH_

_— C'est bon, demain sera parfait. Pas besoin de ton aide. – Molly_

_— Ridicule. Je serai chez toi avec l'auto de John. Que ça te convienne ou pas – SH_

Molly ne répondit pas au dernier texto, elle savait quand une cause était perdue. Elle finit son café et se leva pour prélever des tissus du corps de la victime aux fins d'analyses. Elle s'occupa l'esprit jusqu'à la fin de son quart de travail pour éviter de penser que demain à la même heure, elle sera la colocataire de Sherlock Holmes au 221B.

Il était près de 2 heures du matin, mais le sommeil fuyait Molly. Elle avait tout essayé, un lait chaud, un livre assommant et en désespoir de cause, elle avait regardé un documentaire à la télévision portant sur le système féodal du moyen-âge. Rien n'avait fonctionné et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne réussirait pas à dormir de la nuit. En soupirant, elle se dirigea vers son comptoir de cuisine et se versa un verre de vin rouge tout en se refaisant mentalement le déroulement de sa journée de demain. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à déménager à part ses vêtements et son mobilier de chambre à coucher, le reste sera entreposé en entrepôt dans l'éventualité que la cohabitation soit un échec retentissant.

Le bruit d'un verre sur la table de cuisine la fit sursauter, elle releva la tête et vit Sherlock ce qui tenait devant elle. Elle s'était endormie dans la cuisine et la tête encore embrouillée par le sommeil, elle ne réalisa pas que le détective était vraiment devant elle. Elle le réalisa pleinement lorsque Sherlock prononça son nom avec moquerie.

« Sherlock, tu ne peux pas être comme toutes les autres personnes normales et sonner au lieu d'entrer comme un voleur dans mon appartement. »

« Je ne fonctionne pas comme les autres. Va t'habiller, je vais nous préparer du thé avant de commencer cette journée. » Molly allait le remercier, mais en se retournant, son regard se portant sur le micro-onde qui indiquait 6 h du matin. »

« Bon sang, Sherlock, il est 6 heures du matin. Tu avais dit 9 h »

« Je m'ennuyais et j'étais réveillé. Enfin, 6 h ou 9 h, la différence est de la façon qu'on regarde le chiffre, le 9 peut devenir un 6 et vice-versa. »

« Tais-toi Sherlock. Je ne veux rien entendre de toi avant que j'aie bu mon thé. » Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement, semblant offensé par la brusquerie de la pathologiste. Mais elle l'ignora et se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre afin de mettre des vêtements plus adaptés que son long t-shirt écrit « Université d'Oxford. » « La journée sera longue. » Se dit Molly en gémissant.

Sherlock regarda autour de lui et remarqua les boîtes empilées et identifiées dans le couloir. Molly était vraiment efficace, il jugea qu'ils pourraient s'en tirer avec deux voyages et si tout va bien, elle sera installée et prête à l'aider dès cet après-midi. Il entendit la voix de John lui dire de faire preuve de patience avant de l'entrainer dans ses expériences, mais il l'ignora. Maintenant qu'il avait une colocataire qui partageait ses passions, il avait l'intention de ne pas laisser une minute de plus que nécessaire sans son aide et bizarrement, il se sentait heureux.


	4. Une expérience qui tourne mal

**Encore merci pour les commentaires : Stephanie1206, Huntress-dark, cinochie, Ysabelle, BlueAlice 9 (ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup rire), Laura 1907 (je poste et je cours lire ton chapitre…mdr) et UnehistoireEstUneQuestion (original comme pseudo! Et c'est ainsi que j'aime Molly…forte). Vous me comblez. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4 : Une expérience qui tourne mal**

Tout s'était bien déroulé, le camion de déménagement a ramené ses meubles au centre d'entreposage et ils ont ramené et installé son mobilier de chambre à coucher à Baker Street, et ce, sans supplément. Il ne restait que ses boîtes de vêtements et de livres et à sa grande surprise, Sherlock n'a pas fait que superviser, il a aidé. Tout avait été si simple et facile que Molly se demandait pourquoi tout le monde avait la haine lors de déménagement. Il soupçonnait encore le frère de Sherlock d'être intervenu afin de lui permettre de rentrer au 221B le plus calmement possible. Elle n'avait pas de preuve, mais à la première occasion, elle le remerciera en lui faisant de bons petits gâteaux. Elle avait la touche magique en ce qui concerne les pâtisseries et Sherlock lui avait déjà mentionné que c'était le péché mignon de Mycroft.

Il était donc deux heures de l'après-midi et tout était déballé et rangé à leur place. Elle était assise dans la cuisine de Baker Street, sirotant un café aimablement amené par madame Hudson, se familiarisant avec l'endroit. La cuisine était agréable et pratique et possédait un grand comptoir. Le garde-manger était vide, il semblait que la rumeur était vraie, Sherlock ne mangeait pas. « Peut-être est-il un vampire du style Twilight? » Molly se mit à rire de sa stupide pensée.

« Tu partages la plaisanterie? » La voix de Sherlock la prit par surprise, elle se pensait seule dans l'appartement, Sherlock ayant quitté un peu plus tôt pour se rendre à Scotland Yard à la demande de Lestrade.

« Ce n'est rien, Sherlock. Une « _inside joke_ ». Il faudra que j'aille à l'épicerie. Tu ne manges pas beaucoup d'après ce que j'ai pu observer. »

« Bravo Sherlock Holmes! »

« Ne sois pas sarcastique. En tout cas, j'adore cuisiner, ça ne me dérange pas de préparer les repas, si tu ne les manges pas, je les rapporterai au bureau. Tu feras la vaisselle en contrepartie. »

« Pardon?! Je suis Sherlock Holmes, je ne fais pas les tâches ménagères, c'est… » Le détective cherchait un terme vraiment offensant. « Si domestique! »

« Qui faisait la vaisselle avant? Et maintenant? »

« Euh, bon il m'arrive de faire le ménage, mais c'est vraiment sous la contrainte. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix maussade.

« Enfin, nous progressons. » Molly se leva avec l'intention d'aller faire quelques courses. Madame Hudson lui avait dit qu'il avait une épicerie fine à quelques rues d'ici.

« Où vas-tu? » S'exclama le détective.

« Tu es le détective... déduis-moi. » Dit-elle d'une voix taquine.

« Très drôle Molly, je sais où tu veux aller. Ma question pouvait porter à confusion pour toute personne n'ayant pas mon intelligence. Mais ce que je vous voulais dire, c'est de rester. J'ai besoin de toi pour mon expérience. »

« Sherlock, je suis désolée, si mon intelligence ne rejoint pas la tienne, mais il en reste que JE suis tout de même intelligente et que mon erreur était parfaitement compréhensible. À part, pour la personne ayant posé la question, qui elle, pouvait savoir parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, alors, excusez-moi, Votre Majesté. Dois-je me prosterner à vos pieds et demander pardon? »

« Ironie maintenant? »Sherlock leva les yeux. « Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de toi, la nourriture peut attendre un peu. D'ailleurs, il est de coutume de manger de la pizza et boire de la bière lors d'un déménagement, n'est-ce pas? »

« Où as-tu vu ça? »

« J'ai vu un reportage sur un canal canadien-français, apparemment, les Québécois ont une habitude étrange de déménager en même temps, soit le 1er juillet. À cette occasion, ils mangent de la pizza et boivent de la bière. »

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu n'as pas supprimé cette information. »

« J'imagine que je ne l'ai pas fait, car je savais que je l'utiliserais un jour. »

« C'est bon, je dis oui pour la pizza. De quel genre d'expérience parles-tu? »

« Chimie, bien sûr. »

Quatre heures plus tard, c'est une Molly plus qu'exaspérée et sur le point de tuer son nouveau colocataire qui s'exclama.

« Ah bravo! » Dit-elle sarcastiquement. « Mais étais-tu obligé d'ajouter un colorant violet dans le mélange? Cette expérience est un échec total. »

« Molly, l'expérience a tout de même été utile. »

« Ah oui? Dans quel sens parce que je ne pense pas que le liquide violet qui se retrouve partout sur moi fait partie de ma palette de couleur, Sherlock! »

« Non, cette couleur me va nettement mieux, n'est-ce pas? » Ils se regardèrent et partirent à rire. Ils étaient un vrai gâchis vestimentaire. L'expérience avait mal tourné et une réaction chimique des plus inopportunes s'est passée. Une erreur de calcul de 0,005 _psi _sur la pression les avait aspergés tous les deux du résultat de leur expérience, ce qui en soi n'était pas trop grave, mais le colorant violet n'avait pas aidé, car non seulement ils étaient trempés, mais également parsemés ici et là de coulisse violette sur leur peau.

Molly se mit à sentir ses vêtements. Malgré la couleur, le produit sentait merveilleusement bon. Elle s'approcha de Sherlock et le renifla; le poil de ses bras se hérissa par le désir. Finalement, l'expérience n'avait pas été totalement un échec. Ce produit activait les phéromones et elle se demandait si Sherlock pouvait le ressentir. Elle leva les yeux et elle a vu qu'il la fixait étrangement. Autant, il semblait joyeux un instant plus tôt, autant il la regardait gravement. Apparemment, le produit fonctionnait dans les deux sens. Il ferma l'espace entre eux, mais hésitait toujours. Molly voyait que Sherlock se débattait avec lui-même, alors elle concentra tous ses efforts à reculer tranquillement et lorsqu'elle prit suffisamment de distances, elle courut vers la salle de bains et claqua la porte. Elle savait que si Sherlock avait succombé, il ne lui aurait pas pardonné ce moment de faiblesse, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Sherlock ne savait pas s'il était déçu ou soulagé de la résistance de Molly envers son désir. Il ne savait qu'une chose, le parfum avait découplé son désir qu'il ressentait déjà pour elle. Désir, qu'il n'avait aucune peine à contenir en temps normal. Il prit une petite fiole et versa le restant du produit aux fins d'analyse. Il alla à sa chambre et s'essuya du mieux qu'il put et changea ses vêtements. L'odeur était toujours présente, mais faiblement. De plus, il n'était pas affecté par son parfum, mais bien par celui-ci de Molly. La microscopique erreur qu'il avait faite avait changé la pression et activé une nouvelle donnée. Au lieu de fabriquer un produit bloquant l'odeur en putréfaction des corps, ils avaient créé un produit qui inhibe les défenses du cerveau. Il ressentait encore les effets sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. En fermant les yeux, il se représentait très bien le scénario qui aurait pu avoir lieu sur la table de la cuisine. « Oh oui, ce produit marchait à merveille pour lui et Molly. » Pensa-t-il. Mais il était curieux de vérifier s'il fonctionnait aussi sur d'autres personnes. » Il entendit les pas caractéristiques de John qui montait à l'appartement. Sherlock était ravi, il pourra aussi tester son produit plus vite qu'il le pensait.

« John, heureux de te voir ici. » John observa Sherlock et le faux sourire qu'il voyait ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Oui, je passais pour voir comment Molly allait et si tu étais encore vivant après cette première journée. »

« Ridicule John, Molly ne me fera jamais de mal, elle est mon… amie. »

« Ah oui? Comment appelles-tu les trois superbes gifles qu'elle t'a données avec un plaisir assez évident, il y a quelque temps? » Lui dit John en riant en se prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur.

« Des préliminaires? » John cracha sa gorgée d'eau à cause de la réponse du détective. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il vit sortir Molly de la salle de bains vêtue d'un simple peignoir. Il regarda à nouveau Sherlock, les cheveux ébouriffés et humides et de nouveau Molly qui ayant aperçu le visiteur s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, John. C'était une expérience. »

« Quoi, tu as couché avec Molly dans le cadre d'une expérience! Tu n'es qu'un salaud. » Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de rire de sa confusion.

« Franchement John! Comme d'habitude, tu vois, mais tu n'observes pas. Nous faisions une expérience de chimie et elle a mal tourné. » L'attitude menaçante de John s'estompa immédiatement et il rougit de honte. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme vint les rejoindre. Le parfum flottait toujours sur elle, mais c'était supportable pour Sherlock. Il regarda John qui semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec la pathologiste et ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'attirance. « Intéressant », se dit-il. « Le produit ne semble fonctionner que si l'attirance est déjà présente. » Arrivé à cette conclusion, il n'avait pas l'intention de la partager avec personne et surtout pas avec Molly.

« John, on s'apprêtait à commander une pizza, veux-tu te joindre à nous? »

« Volon… » Commença le médecin.

« Il ne peut pas, Marie a besoin de lui pour s'occuper de leur fille. » Surpris par l'attitude du détective, John ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« En fait, elle n'est pas à la maison. Mais, Sherlock a raison, je devrais y aller. » Molly regarda Sherlock d'un air mauvais et mit la main sur le bras de John.

« N'écoute pas Sherlock, il est juste de mauvaise humeur, car son expérience a échoué. Tu es le bienvenu. » Molly l'embrassa naturellement sur la joue. John remarqua immédiatement la lueur mauvaise qui s'alluma dans le regard du détective à cause du geste de Molly. Il se fit une note mentale d'en parler avec Mary à son retour.

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte. » Il entendit Sherlock marmonner un « super ».

Les deux prochaines heures, Sherlock fit de son mieux pour être le plus désagréable possible envers Molly et John qui décidèrent de l'ignorer tout simplement. Si l'on excluait Sherlock Holmes, le repas avait été très divertissant, car John aimait conter des blagues et Molly lui rendait justice en riant chaque fois avec bonne humeur. Il faut dire que la bière aidait beaucoup. John était à sa troisième et Molly à sa deuxième. N'en pouvant plus d'être mis de côté, Sherlock se leva de table et alla bouder sur le canapé. John et Molly le regardèrent partir, se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. John était content d'avoir pu passer du temps avec la jeune femme, habituellement, Sherlock était assez possessif et cachottier de sa « relation » avec Molly et il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'interaction avec elle. Il fut donc enchanté de constater qu'il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup. De plus, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir ce soir, Molly sera capable de gérer l'homme enfant qu'était Sherlock. Il passait le flambeau à des mains, on ne peut plus compétentes.

À regret, John se leva. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer à la maison. Heureusement, il était venu en taxi. Il prendra le même moyen de transport pour retourner chez lui. Le taxi arrivé, il embrassa Molly sur la joue et salua Sherlock, qui perdu dans son palais d'esprit ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Habitué par l'attitude de son ami, il n'en fit pas de cas. Mais Molly le vit autrement. Elle se dirigea vers le détective et secoua son épaule.

« John s'en va. Pourrais-tu faire preuve d'un peu de politesse et le saluer? »

« Molly, je suis dans mon palais d'esprit. Ne jamais me déranger lorsque j'y suis. » Répliqua durement Sherlock. Molly lui rétorqua qu'elle se foutait un peu qu'il était perdu dans les méandres de son esprit; son ami partait, il devait aller le saluer, point. John regardait leur échange avec incrédulité, surtout, lorsqu'il vit Sherlock soupirer bruyamment, mais se lever pour venir le saluer brièvement, mais le saluer tout de même.

« Oh oui, la cohabitation s'annonçait explosive entre eux et il était content d'habiter à 20 KM de Baker Street. » Se dit John.


	5. Accommodements raisonnables

**Et bien, je suis rendue au chapitre 5 et je garde toujours le classement T. Je me surprends (rire).**

**Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes ayant commenté ma fiction, Stephanie1206, Laura1907, Electre1964, MellyPan, Huntress-dark, Cinochie (j'aime aussi les combats entre eux, je risque d'en mettre plusieurs autres) et tous les visiteurs qui passent, car vous êtes, à mon grand plaisir, assez nombreux. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce prochain chapitre.**

**Chapitre 5 : Accommodements raisonnables**

« Sherlock Holmes, sors immédiatement de ma chambre. Il est 4 heures du matin, bordel. » Molly était furieuse, car elle venait à peine de s'endormir et elle travaillait aujourd'hui.

« Mais Molly, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. John ne répond pas à mes textes et il me faut absolument un assistant pour aller sur une scène de crime. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de parler à une personne, ça m'aide dans mes déductions et Lestrade nous attend. Le tueur en série a frappé de nouveau, il a fait une quatrième victime. »

« Je suis pathologiste, Sherlock, pas une assistante de détective. Sors de ma chambre et laisse-moi dormir, je travaille à 8 h, ce matin, et j'ai vraiment besoin de davantage de sommeil. » Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement et ignora carrément le commentaire de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha et la tira sans ménagement hors du lit. Molly glapit et insulta copieusement le détective.

« Franchement Molly, tu n'as pas besoin de faire toute une histoire, un simple "non" aurait suffi. Mais maintenant que tu es bien réveillée, tu peux venir avec moi? Est-ce que tu changerais d'avis, si je dis, s'il te plait? » Lui dit Sherlock en lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur. Molly ne se laissa pas attendrir.

« Dis-moi quelle partie du mot "non" que tu ne comprends pas? Je n'irai pas. Fiche-moi la paix. » Molly se recoucha et mit sa douillette par-dessus sa tête. Sherlock hésita un instant, il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une joute verbale et probablement physique avec elle, lorsqu'il reçut un texte de John lui disant qu'il serait sur place dans 20 minutes. Il s'avoua qu'il avait un petit regret de lâcher sa bagarre avec Molly, mais pour la forme et surtout pour avoir le dernier mot, il ajouta un « comme tu veux, Molly » et il claqua la porte de l'appartement. Le maudissant et tout à fait réveiller, la pathologiste se leva. Elle va devoir parler avec Sherlock de certaines règles à suivre comme _ne pas perturber son sommeil_ lorsqu'elle travaille tôt le lendemain était assurément tout au haut de la liste.

Elle faisait l'autopsie de la quatrième victime depuis à peine 10 minutes, lorsque Sherlock se présenta à la morgue avec John. La jeune femme leva à peine les yeux sur Sherlock, mais salua chaleureusement John et se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche. Sa première observation confirma qu'elle avait été assassinée exactement de la même façon que la précédente victime. Elle avait les deux points caractéristiques dans le creux de l'épaule et la gorge tranchée. À ce stade-ci, on pouvait dire que c'était la signature du tueur.

« Molly, j'imagine que tu peux me confirmer que cette personne fait partie des victimes de notre tueur en série? »

« Elle présente une parfaite similitude avec la victime précédente. Je peux te valider sans risque qu'elle a été tuée par la même personne. »

« Merci de me confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un nom. Je texte Lestrade pour savoir s'il y a du nouveau. Allez John, on retourne à Scotland Yard. » Il était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'il revint vers elle.

« Je serai à la maison vers 18 h. J'espère que tu feras de la lasagne pour souper. » Sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre, il l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la morgue. Molly était sous le choc, car la conversation avec lui à propos du souper en plus du baiser était totalement surréaliste. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis une semaine et pas une fois, il avait raté le repas du soir. Même lorsqu'il était sur un cas, il mangeait. Certes, il picorait son assiette, mais il mangeait tout de même. « _Et bien, je ferai de la lasagne ce soir, puisqu'il semble apprécier ce plat, et j'en profiterai pour lui parler de certaines règles à observer dorénavant._ » Déjà mardi passé, elle l'avait surpris presque nu dans le salon, il avait été très contrarié qu'elle lui demande de s'habiller convenablement en sa présence. Il lui avait rétorqué qu'il était chez lui et qu'elle devait s'habituer à le voir ainsi « vêtu » et que si elle n'était pas si coincée, elle en ferait sûrement autant. Molly avait quitté l'appartement avant de perdre tout contrôle et le gifler. Sherlock Holmes avait le don de lui faire perdre son calme légendaire. Elle le soupçonnait même de faire exprès de créer des situations conflictuelles pour observer sa façon de réagir.

Sherlock Holmes se traitait d'idiot. Non seulement, il avait embrassé Molly, il l'avait informé qu'il serait à la maison pour souper comme s'il avait des comptes à lui rendre. Décidément, il se sentait trop bien avec elle. Mais, il sourit à l'image qu'il avait de Molly lorsqu'il avait quitté la morgue. Il l'avait choqué ce qui lui enlevait presque l'envie de se traiter d'imbécile à nouveau. En fait, il prenait un plaisir sadique à la provoquer pour un oui ou pour un non. Il trouvait leurs conversations stimulantes surtout lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Il avait fait un bon choix de lui proposer de venir habiter avec lui, elle lui faisait du bien, même si son cerveau lui jouait quelquefois des tours à propos de cette femme.

« Sherlock, c'était quoi ce que j'ai vu à la morgue avec Molly? » Demanda John songeur.

« Oh ferme là. Je teste une théorie. C'est tout. »

« Si tu joues avec les sentiments de Molly, je te jure que je vais te battre. »

« Garde ton grand jeu pour les dames, Watson. Et tu peux ranger tes poings, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec les sentiments de Molly. » Et il ajouta pour lui-même. « C'est avec les miens que je joue. »

Lorsque Sherlock entra à Baker Street, il était épuisé. Il avait couru à travers les bas-fonds de Londres et il n'avait pas trouvé son contact. Son enquête n'avançait pas rapidement, il savait comment les victimes avaient été tuées et il avait une description sommaire du tueur, mais il ignorait encore son motif. Le tueur ne communiquait pas avec les médias et ne cherchait pas la gloire. Il devait absolument trouver les noms des victimes afin de trouver leur point commun. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que maintenant Molly était la responsable dans ce dossier. Il avait donc une entrée VIP à la morgue et une personne, pas aussi compétente que lui, mais très capable. Il était sûr que le dossier progresserait assez vite à partir de maintenant. Une odeur délicieuse flottait dans l'appartement, Molly lui avait fait des lasagnes. Mais avant toute chose, il devait prendre une douche, il arrivait des docks et il sentait la « saleté ». Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, mais une autre personne occupait déjà l'endroit. Il cogna avec insistance pour lui dire de se dépêcher, mais elle ne répondit pas. Inquiet, il crochera la serrure et ouvrit la porte précipitamment. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire, Molly était dans le bain rempli de mousse, les yeux fermés et écoutait la musique de son iPod tout en fredonnant doucement. Il trouvait qu'elle avait une très jolie voix. Au lieu de partir comme tout bon gentleman, il s'approcha d'elle et tira ses écouteurs. La jeune femme se releva en criant de surprise pour se replonger immédiatement dans l'eau afin de cacher son corps nu.

« J'ai cogné, mais tu ne répondais pas. Je suis entré, car je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Comme tu le vois, je vais bien. Peux-tu sortir? Je suis nue. » Dit la jeune femme d'une voix cassante.

« Précision inutile, Molly. Je peux très bien le voir. » Émit Sherlock d'une voix moqueuse, sans faire un geste pour sortir.

« Sherlock, je t'ai demandé de sortir. »

« En fait, j'ai absolument besoin de me doucher immédiatement. Nous avons une seule salle de bains et comme tu sembles vouloir y rester pour un long moment; je crois pertinent de partager cette pièce avec toi. »

« Non… NON! Bon Dieu, Sherlock. Il y a des règles que tu dois respecter entre nous. La salle de bains fait partie des endroits où je ne veux pas que tu y sois en même temps que moi. »

« Molly. » Dit Sherlock en défaisant les boutons dans sa chemise. « On discutera plus tard, pour le moment, je veux seulement me laver. Et ne sois pas gênée par la nudité, le corps n'est que le transport de l'esprit. »

« Attends. Tu as gagné, je vais sortir, retourne-toi, SVP. » Il lui lança un regard agacé, mais s'exécuta. Elle se drapa dans une serviette, enleva la bonde du bain et sortit rapidement de la pièce non sans regarder Sherlock qui laissait tomber sa chemise au sol et déboutonnait son pantalon. Molly eut le temps d'apercevoir la naissance de ses fesses avant de refermer rapidement la porte.

Molly avait chaud et ce n'était pas à cause du bain qu'elle venait de prendre. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé voir Sherlock si peu vêtu avant son emménagement à Baker Street. Ce qu'elle avait vu lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. La jeune femme se chicana intérieurement, elle ne devait pas penser à Sherlock de cette façon, d'ailleurs, elle devait être furieuse contre lui. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'était pas en colère, mais seulement gênée qu'il ait vu ses seins. Elle avait encore en mémoire, un certain Noël où il les avait durement critiqués. Elle finit de s'habiller, elle passa un t-shirt jaune accompagné d'un bas de pyjama assorti et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer la table.

Sherlock se présenta dans la cuisine, cinq minutes plus tard. Les cheveux humides et en robe de chambre. Il ne semblait pas disposer à converser, alors, elle le laissa se servir et ils mangèrent en silence. Pour se donner du courage pour ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, Molly prit un verre de vin. Sherlock haussa les sourcils en la voyant faire.

« Molly, juste me dire ce que tu as à me dire. Je trouve tes pensées assourdissantes. » Il la vit prendre une bonne respiration avant de se lancer.

« Nous devons établir certaines règles, Sherlock. »

« Oui, j'avais compris cette partie et je ne vois pas l'intérêt à me plier à des règles. Je suis chez moi; je fais ce qu'il me plait. »

« Je n'ai pas de problème à ce que tu fasses ce qu'il te plait pourvu que je ne sois pas concernée. Me réveiller au milieu de la nuit n'est pas acceptable. Entrer dans la salle de bains pendant que je suis dans mon bain est totalement intolérable. Se servir de moi pour des expériences pour ton propre compte lorsque tu t'ennuies est à proscrire, envoyer des messages textes à mes amis sous mon nom est inadmissible et…»

« Je t'arrête immédiatement. Je suis comme je suis. Tu savais parfaitement dans quoi tu t'embarquais en emménageant ici. En plus, je te trouve injuste, je fais des efforts pour être accommodant. »

« En quoi as-tu été accommodant? » S'écria Molly.

« Et bien, je mets des vêtements lorsque je reste à l'appartement alors que j'aime bien être complètement nu, je mange ce que tu me prépares pour te faire plaisir, je te laisse occuper le trois quarts de ma pharmacie pour tes produits féminins, je fais la vaisselle et je ne critique pas ton gout horrible pour les vêtements de grand-mère que tu portes pour aller au travail ou » en la regardant de haut en bas « …pour dormir. Je suis plus qu'accommodant. Tu peux vérifier auprès de John. Il serait surpris des efforts que je fais pour m'adapter à tes habitudes. »

« Sherlock, je veux simplement que tu respectes ma vie privée. Au moins, j'aimerais que tu n'entres pas dans la salle de bains lorsque j'y suis et que tu me laisses dormir lorsque je travaille tôt le lendemain. »

« Hum… c'est louable même si je trouve ridicule ta demande pour le bain. Tu sais, John m'a demandé la même chose, mais je dois avouer qu'il m'a plutôt menacé de m'arracher les tripes, si j'osais entrer lorsqu'il y était. » Il sourit malicieusement à ce souvenir. « D'accord, Molly, je vais essayer de me conformer. En contrepartie, je veux avoir la liberté de jouer du violon aux heures que je veux. »

« Entendu. » Molly accepta rapidement sa condition tout en étant soulagée de constater la facilité à laquelle Sherlock a approuvé deux des siennes. Il se leva avec l'intention d'aller au salon, mais changea d'idée et se dirigea vers elle; Sherlock se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Ah oui, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de tes seins, il y a trois ans, ils sont parfaitement proportionnés et attrayants. » Molly rougit instantanément. Sherlock lui fit un sourire carnassier et alla s'installer sur le canapé en ouvrant son portable.


	6. Une distraction pas si innocente

Bonjour à tous,

Afin voici le chapitre 6, avec un peu de retard, mais pour mon excuse, j'étais en mini-vacances et je suis toujours en vacances, je n'ai pas mon correcteur (seulement celui de mon word), alors je suis désolée à l'avance des erreurs possibles de français. (Je ferai un UP mardi pour les fautes - UP fait.)

**Un merci à** : Stéphanie1206, Teyla-Shan, Huntress-Dark, Cinochie (je ne sais pas combien de chapitres, mais je vise une douzaine. Pour répondre à ta question sur Loophole, qui est une superbe histoire, je ne pense pas la continuer, mais sait-on jamais, car j'ai quand même le début du chapitre 6 de traduit dans mon fichier fic, on verra, mais c'est un travail ardu et mon anglais est assez différent de l'anglais de l'auteur qui est britannique et certaines de ses expressions m'ont rendu chèvre lors des traductions précédentes lol) et Ysabelle (merci deux fois).

Bonne lecture et toujours T (mais j'achève…je dois augmenter le niveau de tension entre Sherlock et Molly, j'ai quand même dit dès le départ de cette fic que Sherlock était intéressé à Molly et je veux vraiment jouer sur cette ligne à partir des prochains chapitres.)

**Pour information :** déjeuner (matin), dîner (midi) et souper (vers 18 h) sont les termes désignés au Québec pour manger dans le même ordre, c'est votre petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner.

**Chapitre 6 : une distraction pas si innocente**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis son emménagement au 221B et la plupart du temps, Molly était heureuse de sa décision. Mais aujourd'hui, était une de ces journées où elle regrettait la solitude de son appartement. La jeune femme sut immédiatement que la journée serait très pénible lorsqu'elle aperçut Sherlock Holmes flambant nu sur le canapé du salon qui pestait contre les criminels qui ne sévissaient pas depuis quelque temps tout en laçant une balle contre le mur. Lestrade ne l'avait pas appelé depuis une semaine et aucune affaire intéressante ne s'était présentée à lui depuis plusieurs jours. Alors, évidemment, il s'ennuyait et il avait désespérément besoin de distraction. Et un Sherlock qui s'ennuie est dangereux. Il semblait avoir décidé de prendre pour cible Molly, car il allait de soi que leur échange était toujours stimulant. La nudité était le premier pas vers ce qui semblait être une distraction pas si innocente de la part de Sherlock. Il était en mode provocation, car il avait brisé une des sacro-règles de Molly.

« Seigneur Sherlock. As-tu oublié que.. nous so..mmes deux à v...ivre dans cet appartement? J'aimerais un peu plus... de dé...cence. » Elle se retourna affreusement gênée, mais peine perdue, il se leva, passa devant elle et retourna dans sa chambre sans un mot. Elle put voir une vue imprenable sur ses fesses et elle ne put ni ne voulut détourner le regard de cette vision incroyable. Le fait qu'il accéda sa requête ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Prise d'une soudaine appréhension, elle voulut presque appeler son patron pour lui demander s'il avait besoin d'elle pour des heures supplémentaires. Non, Molly était certaine que ça sera une de ces journées et la suite des choses lui donna raison.

Sherlock sourit en fermant la porte de sa chambre, le premier round était pour lui. Molly avait bégayé, ce qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis un moment en sa présence, il l'avait donc perturbé. Satisfait, il passa sa robe de chambre rouge sans toutefois mettre d'autres vêtements. Et sans trop analyser ce qu'il faisait, il se mit une petite goutte du parfum qu'ils avaient accidentellement concocté le mois passé. Il n'avait pas de doute quant à l'attirance de Molly envers lui, mais il avait envie de la déstabiliser, de lui faire perdre le contrôle et de jouer avec elle. Sherlock n'était pas un homme bon lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et Molly en fera malheureusement les frais. Le détective avait déjà joué à ce jeu de séduction avec Irène Adler, sans toutefois pouvoir le pousser à son paroxysme. Maintenant, il avait tout le loisir d'en profiter et sa victime était tout à sa portée. La voix de John résonna dans sa tête en le traitant de « bâtard et de salaud », mais il n'en tient pas compte. Il avait besoin de distraction et Molly avait la chance ou la malchance de pouvoir arriver à calmer ses démons lorsqu'il était dans le creux d'une vague. Il se regarda dans le miroir et son image refléta un sourire fourbe. « Le combat est officiellement ouvert ma douce Molly...et rien de mieux que l'effet de surprise pour gagner. » Pensa Sherlock sans se soucier une seconde de la morale. Il sortit de sa chambre toujours souriant et rejoignit son adversaire.

Les poils de la jeune femme se hérissèrent immédiatement lorsque Sherlock tira la chaise à côté d'elle et s'installa confortablement avec un verre de lait à la main. Son attirance naturelle envers Sherlock se découpla, Molly ferma les yeux pour se donner une contenance, mais l'idée ne fut pas très bonne, car l'image d'un Sherlock nu se présenta à elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle poussa un léger gémissement. Elle ne contrôlait plus son désir et elle ne rêvait que de se faire renverser sur le sofa par lui. Une moiteur caractéristique se manifesta au centre de sa féminité. Elle se débattait contre son propre corps qui glissait délicieusement dans la brume de son désir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, mais elle devait urgemment se tenir loin de Sherlock.

« Problème Molly? Tu sembles légèrement en sueur. » Sherlock se pencha vers elle entrouvrant légèrement sa robe de chambre. « Besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose en particulier? » Dit innocemment Sherlock. Suspicieuse, Molly le regarda. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, mais le sourire qu'il affichait maintenant était de loin, le moins honnête qu'elle eut vu de lui. La jeune femme fit la seule chose qu'elle était encore capable de faire avant de lui sauter dessus, soit la fuite. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais l'exacerbation de son désir était pour le moins anormale. Loin du sillage de Sherlock, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle respira profondément et tout s'éclaira. « Le salaud, il a sûrement mis la fragrance de leur expérience ratée. » Pensa aussitôt la jeune femme. Elle ne voyait aucune raison de cette soudaine flambée de désir. Certes, elle est attirée par lui, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, mais jamais avec ce désir quasi incontrôlable de supplier Sherlock de la prendre sans plus de cérémonie. Molly se questionnait sur le but de Sherlock, ce qu'il recherchait. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas attiré par elle, mais pourquoi joue-t-il sur ce plan? Elle ne put se questionner davantage, car elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le détective.

« Je te trouve un peu bizarre, Molly. »  
« Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai. Je te demanderais de reculer. » Le voyant s'approcher d'elle, la jeune femme paniqua. Elle devait sortir de cet endroit. La jeune femme poussa Sherlock tout en faisant abstraction du désir qu'elle ressentit en le touchant et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Sherlock était déçu de la résistance de Molly, mais heureux en même temps de sa force de caractère. Il décida donc de monter d'un cran le niveau de séduction et retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa fameuse chemise ajustée mauve ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Mine de rien, l'excitation que ressentait Sherlock à la préparation de ses futures actions lui faisait oublier son ennui. Oui, la distraction fonctionnait, mais est-elle pour autant acceptable?

Sherlock cogna à la porte de Molly. Mais elle lui cria de s'en aller. Souriant et n'ayant nullement l'intention d'obtempérer, il ouvrit la porte. L'odeur de Sherlock était un peu plus faible avec son changement de vêtements, mais Molly gémit en le regardant, car il avait mis sa chemise qu'elle qualifiait de « sex », ce qui était pire que le parfum, selon elle.  
« Pourquoi Sherlock. Pourquoi fais-tu cela? Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas. C'est mal. »  
« Je n'ai aucune d'idée de ce dont tu fais allusion, Molly. Il est vrai que je m'ennuie et je tente depuis presque 30 minutes de converser avec toi, mais tu m'accuses sans me dire ce que j'ai fait et ensuite, tu t'enfuis, ton comportement est pour le moins étrange et, presque blessant envers moi. » La voix de Sherlock débordait de sincérité et Molly commençait à penser qu'elle avait eu une réaction outrée et qu'elle était probablement arrivée à des conclusions erronées. Possiblement que c'était sa nudité du début qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Sherlock avait encore gagné. Il avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée et elle avait rejeté ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt sur sa faute à elle.  
« Molly ce que je tente de te dire, c'est que j'aimerais aller dîner et je me demandais, si tu souhaitais te joindre à moi. On irait chez Angelo, j'ai déjà appelé pour une table. »  
« Dîner avec moi? Chez Angelo? » S'exclama Molly.  
« Molly, serais-tu devenue idiote? Il semble que j'ai été très clair sur l'invitation. En fait, j'ai pensé amener le dossier du tueur en série, le fait qu'il ait arrêté de tuer après la quatrième victime est très étrange, un tueur en série n'arrête pas de tuer à moins d'un empêchement majeur. Je dois revoir tout le dossier et j'aimerais aussi tes notes pour comparer. »  
« Sherlock, mes notes sont à la morgue et... »  
« Fantastique, c'est sur notre chemin. Partons immédiatement. »  
« Mais je n'ai pas dit « oui ». En fait, j'ai un autre plan pour cet après-midi. »  
« Annule. J'ai besoin de toi. »  
« Non, c'est impossible. Mon ami d'enfance vient à Londres pour la journée et je lui ai promis de lui faire visiter la ville. »  
« Un ami? Très bien, changement de plan. J'irai avec vous. Je pourrais trouver vos échanges...hum...intéressants. »  
« Je suis désolée, Sherlock. Je ne souhaite pas que tu rencontres mon ami et que tu le fasses fuir après deux minutes. Il s'est écoulé presque deux ans depuis notre dernière rencontre et je tiens à passer un bon moment avec lui. »  
« Encore, tu le fais. »  
« Faire quoi? » Demanda Molly avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix.  
« M'insulter. Allez Molly, je ferai preuve d'un bon comportement. Ne me laisse pas seul lorsque je m'ennuie, qui sait ce que je pourrais faire. » Sherlock était conscient que c'était un coup bas de culpabiliser Molly, mais il tenait absolument à rencontrer l'ami de Molly. Ami, dont elle n'avait jamais fait mention auparavant et qu'il trouvait d'ores et déjà déplaisant, car il contrariait ses plans.  
« Bien. Tu peux venir avec nous. Mais je te préviens, pas de déductions et surtout pas de remarques ironiques. Et n'agit pas comme une reine du drame, Emrick est une personne très sensible. »  
« Molly, franchement, tu exagères. Je serai le plus agréable des hommes. » Le sourire de Sherlock s'étira au maximum. Molly regrettait déjà d'avoir cédé, mais il est difficile de dire non à Sherlock surtout en sachant ce qu'il pourrait faire en le laissant seul dans l'appartement.

Molly courue à la rencontre de son ami et lui sauta dans les bras en retour, il la fit tournoyer en riant et planta un gros bec bruyant sur ses lèvres. Un raclement de gorge rompit les effusions et un peu mal à l'aise, elle présenta Sherlock Holmes à Emrick. Avec un sourire qui semblait forcé, Emrick tendit la main à Sherlock Holmes qui la serra à contrecœur. Cet homme avait embrassé Molly et il était parfaitement évident dans sa tête qu'il avait détesté cela.  
« Enchanté M. Holmes. Je ne voudrais pas être impertinent, mais êtes-vous le Sherlock Holmes dont on parle dans les journaux? »  
« De toute évidence. »  
« Emrick, Sherlock est détective consultant entre autres pour la police de Scotland Yard. Nous sommes connus lors d'une enquête, il y a cinq ans et depuis, il vient régulièrement à la morgue pour différents cas. »  
« Molly, s'il te plait, ne parle pas de ton travail. Tu sais que j'ai toujours du mal avec ça. Saviez-vous, M. Holmes, que Molly a abandonné ses études comme chirurgien pour s'orienter en pathologie. Elle aurait fait une grande chirurgienne. Elle était la première de sa classe à l'université et... » Molly rougit et tenta de dévier la conversation plus neutre.  
« Emrick, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un café sur la terrasse là-bas? On pourra discuter de ce qui t'amène à Londres. Ton appel m'a beaucoup surpris et aussi, je suis certaine que Sherlock n'a pas envie d'entendre parler de mon passé. »  
« Au contraire. J'aimerais beaucoup Molly. En fait, je suis très curieux d'en apprendre davantage. Votre amie est très cachotière, Emrick.  
« Sherlock! »  
« Je blaguais Molly. Allons pour le café. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune et offrit son bras. Impossible de refuser sans créer un malaise. Elle passa son bras et elle se sentit immédiatement tirée vers lui de manière possessive. Une onde de plaisir se répercuta à travers son corps lorsque le contact entre eux se fit. Il sentait tellement bon que Molly avait de nombreuses idées indécentes à l'esprit. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et elle fut heureuse que le trajet se termine rapidement. Sherlock tira sa chaise et l'aida à s'asseoir sous le regard très surpris de son ami.

Leur thé et les scones arrivèrent aussitôt. Molly prit une petite gorgée, mais s'étouffa lorsqu'Emrick leur demanda, avec tristesse, depuis quand ils étaient ensemble.  
« Quoi! Non! Dieu, non! Sherlock est mon ami seulement. »  
« En fait, elle a emménagé chez moi et elle se porte volontaire pour m'aider dans tout ce que je lui demande. » Sherlock était très conscient que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait porter à confusion, mais il n'était pas question de laisser une chance à cet homme vis-à-vis de Molly.  
« Nous n'habitons pas ensemble...ensemble, Emrick. Je partage l'appartement avec Sherlock. Nous avons chacun notre chambre et j'aide Sherlock de temps en temps pour ses expériences scientifiques, rien de plus. »  
« Elle m'a vu nu. »Continua Sherlock. Molly fut prise d'une quinte de toux.  
« Par accident, Emrick. Par accident. Je pense que tu le remarqueras assez vite, Sherlock aime bien créer de la controverse, ça l'amuse. » Elle lança un regard au détective signifiant d'arrêter immédiatement ses âneries. Il la regarda avec innocence.  
« Seigneur Molly, êtes-vous toujours comme ça vous deux où j'ai le droit au traitement de faveur. » S'exclama l'ami de la jeune femme.  
« Désolée Emrick...amener Sherlock était peut-être une mauvaise idée. »  
« Ne pas parler comme si je n'étais pas là, Molly. »  
« Ne pas faire exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise. »  
« Je n'ai fait que dire des vérités et converser poliment, comme tu me l'as si gentiment demandé.»  
« Peut-être serait-il bon que tu cultives le silence. »  
« Tu es totalement... »  
« Arrêtez! On dirait deux enfants. M. Holmes, je suis en ville pour une journée et je tiens à profiter un maximum de temps avec Molly. » Son regard s'adoucit en la regardant. « Je pense que vous avez des choses à régler ensemble, mais pour le moment, je tiens vraiment à passer du temps de qualité avec ma meilleure amie. » Frustré Sherlock se leva, mais heureusement, le bip de son téléphone l'empêcha de répliquer au jeune homme qu'il trouvait de plus en plus agaçant. Il cria de joie lorsqu'il raccrocha.  
« Changement de plan. Profite bien de ton moment. Molly, je vais voir Lestrade, un corps a été retrouvé, une femme, possiblement notre tueur a frappé à nouveau. Enfin, c'est reparti. Au fait, Molly, ton ami, ici présent, voulait te demander si tu voulais lui louer une chambre à ton appartement ne sachant pas que tu avais emménagé avec MOI » Sherlock accentua le mot moi. « Dans le but très avoué de te séduire et hum...finalement, peut-être t'épouser, n'ai-je pas raison, « Ricky »? Apparemment, il t'aime depuis des années et le fait que tu sois toujours célibataire lui porte à croire que tu seras heureuse d'accepter sa demande. Désolé Emrick. » Sherlock ne semblait pas du tout navré. « Ta déception sera d'autant plus grande. » Et, il partit en embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres la jeune femme sous le regard scandalisé d'Emrick et de Molly. Mais la jeune femme était surtout soulagée de son départ. Elle avait compris que le courant ne passait pas du tout entre Sherlock et Emrick, et ce combat de coq l'avait énervé. De plus, le baiser territorial que Sherlock lui avait donné semblait dire, elle est à moi, ne pas toucher. « Il va avoir des comptes à me rendre ce soir, je ne laisserai pas passer la signification de ce baiser. »Pensa Molly avant de faire un sourire gêné à son ami. « Mais avant, je vais devoir régler le problème « Emrick ». Si ce que Sherlock avait dit était vrai, et honnêtement, elle savait que Sherlock ne se trompait pas, elle devrait lui dire que c'était impossible entre elle et lui. Maudit Sherlock qui l'obligeait à faire du mal à son ami. Elle aurait été plus simple de tomber amoureuse d'un gentil garçon au lieu d'un Sherlock dit le sociopathe » conclut-elle amèrement.

**Merci pour vos commentaires.**


	7. Retour en enfance

_Bonjour,_

_Je me répète, mais un gros merci, vous êtes nombreux à suivre cette histoire et je suis très heureuse. Le fandom Sherlolly est petit donc je tiens pour acquis que cette histoire est aimée. Donc : Laura1907 (2x), Kaori, Ysabelle (moi aussi, j'adore la chemise sexe…),Nmichiyo, Stephanie1206, Huntress-Dark, Choupette50, Canelle-Black, Cinochie (moi aussi, je l'aime possessif Sherlock), Mina Tchou, et Teyla-Shan…MERCI! – En espérant n'avoir oublié personne._

_J'ai gardé le classement T, mais j'ai hésité à le changer pour M à cause du dernier paragraphe. _

_Enfin, je vous préviens tout de même._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 7 : Retour en enfance**

Molly préparait une petite vengeance très enfantine pour Sherlock, car non seulement il avait mis un froid sur une relation amicale qui durait depuis presque 20 ans et il en avait rajouté une couche en l'embrassant, laissant ainsi croire qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle devait mettre les pendules à l'heure, car elle avait l'impression qu'il ferait comme il a fait avec John c'est-à-dire, ruiner systématiquement toute possible relation amoureuse entre elle et un homme autre que Sherlock Holmes et finalement parvenir à contrôler sa vie.

Elle prépara le repas comme à l'habitude, mais ajouta une bonne quantité de_ jalapenos_ broyés dans le plat du détective, elle mélangea dans les herbes à thé des graines de lin réputées pour leur côté laxatif. Dans la chambre de Sherlock, elle saupoudra les draps de poils à gratter qu'elle s'est procurés un peu plus tôt dans une boutique de farces et attrapes. Une fois ses méfaits complétés, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa victime. Jamais, elle n'a été aussi impatience du retour du détective. Pour se donner air sage, elle prit un livre ainsi qu'un verre de vin et s'assit confortablement sur le fauteuil. Elle dut lire pendant trois heures presque sans interruption avant son retour. Lorsqu'elle entendit la clé dans la serrure, un sourire de vengeance s'afficha qu'elle dissimula aussitôt par une expression de profond ennui.

Sherlock avait une faim de loup. Il avait passé les cinq dernières heures à courir de droite à gauche, de Scotland Yard à la morgue et de la morgue à Scotland Yard. Il avait presque supplié Mike, le patron de Molly, d'appeler la jeune femme pour la faire entrer pour qu'elle examine le corps. Ce qu'il a catégoriquement refusé de faire. Il avait eu beau tempêter et dire que c'était des circonstances exceptionnelles et que la femme était la quatrième victime d'un tueur à série, rien ne le fit changer d'idée, il refusa de déranger la jeune femme sur son jour de congé. Le corps pouvait être examiné à partir de demain au prochain quart de travail de Molly. Donc, la journée fut assez merdique pour le détective et pour une des rares fois, il avait simplement envie de souper, prendre un bain chaud et aller se coucher. Il salua à peine Molly et se rendit dans la cuisine où un plat encore chaud l'entendait. Sa chance avait tourné, car Molly lui avait préparé un de ses plats préférés, une pizza maison. Il eut une pensée heureuse envers la jeune femme, il était content de leur cohabitation, car jusqu'à présent, il ne retirait que des avantages.

Il vit la bouteille de vin à moitié pleine et il décida de se verser un verre, le thé pouvait attendre. Il s'assit à la table, prit une gorgée de vin et engouffra une bonne part de la pizza. Deux secondes, c'est tout ce que cela a pris pour se rendre compte d'un problème. Il se mit à tousser à cause de la vive brulure qu'il ressentait dans sa bouche. La pizza était carrément immangeable, Sherlock vida son verre de vin tout en se rappelant qu'il devait manger du pain pour atténuer le piquant. Il ouvrit l'armoire et prit un morceau de pain pour diminuer le feu dans sa gorge. Son regard se porta alors sur Molly, il remarqua une lueur taquine dans ses yeux et il sut qu'elle avait fait exprès. Une flambée de colère le submergea.

« Tu es folle, tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu me tuer avec la quantité de piment fort que contient cette pizza. » Cria Sherlock le visage encore très rouge.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. J'ai mangé deux parts et je me suis régalée. » Répondit innocemment la jeune femme.

« Oh Molly, tu oublies que je suis le plus grand détective au monde. Je sais lorsqu'on me ment. Si c'est pour cet après-midi, je te trouve bien ingrate, je t'ai rendu un fier service. Tu aurais dû me remercier au lieu de cette petite vengeance de bas étage. » Sherlock accentua davantage l'arrogance de sa voix. « Je vais aller prendre un bain, puisque tu as réussi à gâcher mon appétit. »

Sherlock était frustré, il ne comprenait pas la colère de Molly. Ce qu'il a fait lui avait rendu service et elle refusait de l'admettre, pire, elle avait agi comme un enfant gâté. Il était tellement contrarié qu'il ne put relaxer dans le bain comme il en avait l'intention.

Il se glissa dans ses draps en essayant de dormir lorsqu'il commença à avoir des démangeaisons. Il commença à se gratter sans être capable de s'arrêter. Il poussa un cri d'exaspération et repoussa les draps. Il ouvrit la lumière et remarqua de fines particules ressemblant à de petits grains de sable dans son lit. Incapable de penser, il recommença à se gratter un peu partout sur le corps. Nu et en colère, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Molly et ouvrit la porte si violemment qu'elle claqua sur le mur.

« Molly, espèce de sorcière malveillante. Dis-moi ce que tu as mis dans mes draps, je suis en train de m'arracher la peau. Ça me gratte partout et quand je dis partout, c'est partout! »

« Oh mon Dieu. » Molly se retourna pour ne pas voir le corps dévêtu de Sherlock. « Mais rien, je te l'assure. » Sherlock s'approcha d'elle et la retourna vivement. Il approcha son visage dangereusement près du sien et répéta sa question lentement et Molly eut tout le loisir d'examiner ses yeux bleus remplis de fureur. Elle déglutit et lui avoua son méfait.

« Juste… un peu de poil à gratter, rien de bien méchant. Une douche et rien n'y paraitra. » Molly le regarda sans éprouver le moindre remords, mais tout de même un petit remord en voyant sa peau rougie par endroits. « Tu méritais ce qu'il t'arrive. C'était méchant et gratuit ce que tu as dit à Emrick et je ne parle même pas de ce baiser médiocre que tu m'as donné par jalousie. »

« Médiocre? Rien de ce que je fais n'est médiocre. J'excelle dans tout. Et tu as tort, ce n'était pas par jalousie, mais simplement pour prouver mon point. » Sherlock s'arrêta dans sa lancée, car son corps le rappela à l'ordre et il recommença à se gratter vivement. Il jura comme jamais il l'avait fait auparavant et sachant qu'il ne pourrait gagner dans ces circonstances, il tourna les talons et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains en se disant qu'elle ne payait rien pour attendre. Pour le moment, il était surtout en colère, mais il avait aussi un peu d'admiration pour son ingéniosité.

Molly respira de soulagement lorsque Sherlock sortit de sa chambre. En fait, elle était assez fière d'elle, car elle avait joué et gagné contre le détective. « Temporairement » lui dit une voix dans sa tête. Au fond, elle savait que Sherlock chercherait à lui rendre la pareille, elle espérait juste qu'il ne fasse pas usage du poil à gratter sur elle, car si un homme comme Sherlock qui répétait à qui veut l'entendre qu'il avait un parfait contrôle sur son corps se grattait sans pouvoir parvenir à s'arrêter, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle ferait dans la même situation. Elle s'autorisa tout de même un sourire, car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir Sherlock Holmes perde ses moyens, et ce, deux fois dans la même soirée.

Dans la douche, Sherlock pestait contre Molly. Mais ce qu'il le dérangeait le plus, c'est le mot « médiocre » qu'elle lui avait lancé pour qualifier son baiser. Il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Il n'avait pas prévu l'embrasser, il a cédé à une impulsion, mais il savait qu'il avait été apprécié par son destinataire. Il avait vu le désir dans les yeux de Molly avant de la quitter cet après-midi. Non, il était certain que Molly ne voulait que lui donner une leçon d'humilité et il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait réussi pour cette fois. Il termina sa douche et enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches. La première chose qu'il constata en sortant, c'est que Molly l'entendait dans le salon et qu'elle affichait une mine coupable.

« Sherlock, je tiens à m'excuser, ce que j'ai fait était vraiment enfantin. J'aurais pu avoir un comportement plus adulte et te dire plutôt ce que je ressentais au lieu de chercher à me venger. »

« Molly, je pense que le message a été clairement passé. J'ai bien ressenti ta colère. Mais…tout compte fait, j'accepte tes excuses. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui me surprennent et je dois avouer que tu es l'une d'elles. » Lui dit en souriant Sherlock avec un évident manque de foi, car il avait bien l'intention de se venger à son tour, il n'avait juste pas encore trouvé une façon de le faire adéquatement. Il regarda innocemment Molly et il vit qu'elle avait l'air soulagé.

« Je vais me préparer un café, tu en veux un? » Sherlock comprit qu'elle voulait changer de sujet et il décida de laisser passer pour cette fois.

« Un thé serait mieux. Merci. » Le sourire de Molly s'élargit et elle acquiesça.

En préparant le thé, Molly finit par se sentir réellement coupable et elle trouvait que sa vengeance avait assez duré. Elle jeta le thé dans la poubelle et prépara deux cafés à la place. Molly restait Molly, c'est-à-dire une gentille jeune femme, la plupart du temps. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait assez puni Sherlock.

« Désolée Sherlock, il n'y avait plus de thé, je t'ai fait un café à la place. » Molly déposa le café sur la table. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire alors, elle restait silencieuse. La jeune femme était aussi troublée par la quasi-nudité du détective qui ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier.

« Molly, maintenant que tu as toute mon attention, pourrais-tu juste me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur? »

« Euh…oui…bien… » Bafouilla Molly incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'ouverture de la serviette qui laissait voir beaucoup trop d'informations au gout de Molly. Sherlock leva les yeux en l'air en signe d'exaspération et replaça la serviette.

« Mieux? De toute façon, il n'y a rien ici que tu n'as pas déjà vu, tu ne devrais pas te sentir si mal à l'aise d'admirer mon corps. »

« Sherlock! »

« Pas bon? »

« Dieu non, ce n'est pas bon. Et, je n'admirais pas ton corps, j'étais juste gênée. »

« Si ça peut te soulager ta conscience, crois ce que tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis celui qui déduit ici et permets-moi de te dire que c'est bien de l'admiration que j'ai vu dans tes yeux et certainement aussi un peu de luxure. Je suis évidemment un homme très bien constitué et désirable, surtout à tes yeux, je l'ai toujours été d'ailleurs. Aussi, il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de relations sexuelles, depuis ta rupture avec ce Tom, non? »

« Mais…arrête. Bon sang. Comment sommes-nous arrivés à cette conversation? Nous étions sensés parler de ton comportement de cet après-midi, pas de mon absence de relations intimes. »

« Ah, je le savais. Pas de sexe. Tu es donc frustrée sexuellement, c'est pour ça que tu insistes tellement pour que je mette des vêtements. » La rougeur sur le visage de Molly et surtout le silence qui s'ensuivit semblèrent lui donner raison.

Mais, contre toute attente, Molly se leva avec détermination et vient se placer près de lui.

« Tu as raison, monsieur le détective. Je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis frustrée pour autant. Tu ne connais pas la pratique de l'autosatisfaction, Sherlock? Chaque fois que j'éprouve le besoin de libérer la tension de mon corps, je m'y adonne. Tu sais, je me suis déjà donnée du plaisir à l'endroit même où tu es maintenant. Hum, tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que la plénitude qui suit l'orgasme, le savais-tu? N'as-tu pas déjà ressenti le besoin de t'autosatisfaire, car malgré tous tes beaux discours, tu restes un homme avec des besoins…d'homme! Et oui, tu as encore raison, je te trouve magnifique et serais-tu surpris si je te disais que j'aime penser à toi dans ces moments, car le plaisir ressenti est plus intense. » Murmura sensuellement Molly à son oreille. Séductrice, elle descendit lentement son doigt sur son torse et s'arrêta où la serviette commençait s'attendant à ce que Sherlock l'arrête, mais il se contenta de la regarder. Il faut dire que Sherlock était trop stupéfiait pour arrêter quoi que ce soit, mais aussi très excité. Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté séducteur et il serait un fieffé menteur de prétendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Voyant qu'il ne refusait pas son contact, elle s'enhardit et suivit doucement l'ouverture de la serviette avec sa main et effleura sa virilité qui n'avait pas besoin de cet encouragement supplémentaire pour être au garde à vous. D'un mouvement brusque, Sherlock empoigna ses hanches et la tira pour qu'elle soit à califourchon sur lui et ensuite il agrippa fermement sa taille pour la faire bouger lentement sur son érection. « Oui, je constate que tu es bien un homme, après tout, Sherlock Holmes. » Souffla la jeune femme à son oreille.

Et ce fut tout. Molly brisa l'étreinte et quitta la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête au dernier moment et elle vit le visage abasourdi du détective. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre en soupirant, le quitter avait été la chose la plus difficile à faire, mais elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bonne vieille Molly facilement manipulable. Assurément, elle avait bien deviné ce matin que ça serait une de ces journées lorsqu'elle avait vu Sherlock nu sur le canapé, mais il a appris une leçon aussi, Molly était amplement capable de se défendre et surtout de jouer aux mêmes jeux que lui. Avant de se coucher, elle entendit pour la troisième fois en une soirée Sherlock prendre une douche.

**Merci pour vos commentaires **


	8. La tension monte

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je suis toujours aussi enchantée par la popularité de cette histoire._

_Pour ce chapitre, j'ai introduit une scène de la série Elementary et adaptée à ma sauce, j'espère que vous l'aimerez (scène d'agression)._

_Le classement reste toujours T, malgré quelques vagues allusions au non-consentement et au plaisir sexuel._

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs et plus particulièrement : Stéphanie1206, Cinochie (rien de mieux que la frustration pour attiser le désir lol), Canelle-Black, Kaori, Whoovian, MlleSpock (merci 2 fois. Moi aussi, j'ai aimé la Molly de la saison 3. J'espère que la saison 4 sera à la hauteur de nos attentes!), Mina Tchoum, Teyla-Chan, Choupette50, Ying, Huntress-Dark et Electre1964. En espérant n'avoir oublié personne._

_ Ying, j'aurais voulu te répondre par MP, mais puisque tu n'as pas posté ton commentaire avec ton pseudo, je le ferai ici. Je ne vois aucun problème à ce que tu traduises en chinois cette histoire. J'en serais très honorée._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 8 : La tension monte**

Molly autopsiait la quatrième victime depuis à peine 10 minutes lorsqu'elle entendit des pas rapides et une conversation animée près de l'endroit où elle travaillait. Elle leva les yeux au moment où les portes de la morgue s'ouvraient sur un John exaspéré et un Sherlock gesticulant et passablement énervé. Ils se chamaillaient, car John avait promis à Marie de rentrer tôt ce soir et qu'il avait absolument besoin de lui. Molly ne prit pas la peine de les saluer préférant éviter tout contact visuel avec Sherlock Holmes. Depuis la scène dans le salon hier soir, elle avait décidé de l'ignorer, même si elle savait qu'elle le verrait à la morgue ce matin à cause de ladite victime sur sa table d'autopsie. John se posta près de Molly et la salua avec chaleur, mais Sherlock ne dit pas un mot se contentant de la dévisager avec un air songeur. John regardait en alternance Molly et Sherlock. Il n'était pas rare que Molly soit mal à l'aise à cause de Sherlock, mais tout à fait inhabituelle que Sherlock reste silencieux semblant s'intéresser davantage à la pathologiste que le corps de la quatrième victime du tueur en série. Inconfortable, John se racla la gorge et sortit de la salle prétextant avoir reçu un appel de Marie.

Sherlock ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Il était furieux contre elle pour avoir eu l'audace de le laisser en plan après sa fabuleuse tentative de séduction, hier soir. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait dû terminer ce qu'elle avait si bien commencé, car il avait été incapable de réfléchir à autre chose que les mains de Molly sur lui, le caressant. Même après sa libération, il était toujours en proie à un puissant désir sexuel. Cette nuit, il avait failli par deux fois entrer dans la chambre de la jeune et lui donner l'ordre de finir ce qu'elle avait malicieusement arrêté. En fait, Molly l'avait surtout étonné et il restait curieux d'approfondir les différentes facettes de sa personnalité surtout celle qui l'avait laissé tremblant de désir. Il avait toujours négligé le sexe, auparavant, le trouvant sans intérêt, mais lorsque Molly avait murmuré à son oreille, son cerveau toujours en ébullition s'était arrêté pour se concentrer que sur elle. L'effet avait été très aphrodisiaque et paradoxalement apaisant. Jamais, il n'avait réussi à atteindre cet état même avec la drogue. Ce qu'il trouvait aussi dangereux, car elle devenait extrêmement importante pour lui. En la regardant travailler sur le corps de la victime et faire comme s'il n'existait pas, Sherlock s'approcha d'elle pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas si indifférente à sa présence qu'elle le prétendait. Il vit immédiatement un changement dans son comportement, elle commença par agrandir la distance entre eux et sa nervosité devint palpable. « Bien », pensa Sherlock satisfait. « Ma proximité la perturbe. »

« Molly… » Commença le détective.

« C'est le même tueur, Sherlock. Mêmes marques, tuée de la même façon. Aucune trace de violence sexuelle. Par contre, on a son nom, grâce à l'empreinte de ses dents, nous savons qui elle est. Donc, elle s'appelle Juliette Brown, 31 ans, célibataire et sans enfants. Pas de famille proche et personne n'a signalé sa disparition alors qu'elle est morte depuis plus de deux semaines. J'ai déjà parlé avec Greg et il doit être en train de faire une recherche sur sa famille. »

« Greg? Qui est Greg? Pourquoi, au nom de Dieu, tu as parlé avec un Greg, je ne sais quoi, au lieu de me texter? » Sherlock marchait autour de Molly frustré.

« Bon sang, arrête de faire l'enfant. Et tu sais très bien qui est Greg, c'est Lestrade. Je te rappelle que je travaille en collaboration avec la police et en l'occurrence avec Greg sur ce dossier. Mon devoir est de l'informer dès que j'ai de l'information susceptible de l'aider dans son enquête. Donc, je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter que je ne travaille pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Si tu veux de l'information, tu textes Greg. »

« Greg, par ci. Greg, par là. Tu n'as que son nom dans la bouche, aujourd'hui. »S'exclama Sherlock contrarié.

« Sherlock Holmes, tu perturbes mon travail avec tes crises enfantines. Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire concernant cette pauvre fille pour le moment, alors je te suggère de quitter la morgue et de rejoindre John. Va faire ce que tu fais habituellement, c'est-à-dire courir après les assassins.» Au lieu de partir, Sherlock s'approcha de Molly, il se tenait tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir les effluves de son shampoing. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota qu'il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec elle ce soir et sans laisser à Molly le temps d'en comprendre la signification, il la quitta non sans avoir remarqué son brusque changement de couleur au visage. Dissimulant un sourire, il ouvrit les portes de la morgue en criant le nom de John.

Fatiguée Molly poussa la porte du 221B, aucune lumière n'était allumée et le silence régnait. Elle déposa ses clés et paquets et avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle sentit une main sur sa bouche et un bras entouré sa taille avec force. Aussitôt, elle essaya de mordre la main de son agresseur, pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais il tint bon. Elle gigota et crut un instant avoir réussi à se déprendre lorsqu'elle fut durement écrasée contre le mur. L'homme, car elle sentait son excitation se presser contre le haut de ses fesses, en profita pour lui tordre son bras et le ramener vers l'arrière. Paniquée, elle essaya de crier, mais aucun son ne filtrait à travers la main de celui-ci. En désespoir de cause, elle écrasa son talon sur le pied de son assaillant, qui lâcha légèrement sa prise. Molly en profita pour se retourner et le pousser le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et sans chercher à savoir qui l'attaquait, elle tenta de se sauver, malheureusement, son agresseur réussit à empoigner une de ses chevilles et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Même si elle savait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre et que c'était ridicule, elle cria le nom de « Sherlock ». L'assaillant la tira vers lui et la releva sans ménagement. Elle fut secouée assez violemment sans être capable, cette fois, de riposter, car il la tenait solidement.

« Défends-toi. Montre-moi ce que tu es capable de faire. Allez, attaque-moi. J'aime ça! » Intima l'homme à Molly d'une voix gutturale. Elle essaya de l'attaquer, mais encore une fois, ses efforts ne furent pas récompensés, car il l'immobilisa avec ses bras pour ensuite la faire reculer vers le canapé. Lorsqu'il la lança sur le canapé et qu'il se coucha sur elle, Molly sut qu'elle devait absolument se défaire de son étreinte, car l'intention de son agresseur ne laissait nulle place au doute, surtout lorsqu'une de ses mains pétrit sans ménagement son sein droit. Molly se débattit avec une force renouvelée, il n'était pas question, qu'elle se fasse violée dans son appartement. Elle réussit à décoincer une de ses jambes et en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. L'homme cria de douleur et relâcha sa poigne, elle en profita pour lui donner une droite au visage. Il bascula par terre et Molly, maintenant libre, se mit à courir vers la porte de son appartement. Elle entendit l'homme applaudir et les lumières du salon s'allumèrent laissant voir le visage de son agresseur.

« Bravo Molly! » La voix de l'homme était maintenant riche et profonde, très différente de celle entendue un peu plus tôt. Le détective se tenait devant elle avec fierté.

« Toi…Oh… Toi. Homme stupide. Tu es fou. J'aurais pu mourir de peur. Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête. » Cracha-t-elle.

« Ridicule, Molly. Ton cœur est bon, le risque était calculé, à peine 0,5 % de marge d'erreur, ce qui est totalement négligeable. » Il voyait la fureur dans les yeux de la pathologiste. Elle ne semblait pas avoir apprécié l'expérience et elle voulait lui arracher les yeux.

« Pourrais-tu avoir la bonté de m'expliquer le pourquoi de cette mise en scène? Et l'explication est mieux d'être bonne, car je pense sérieusement à diverses façons de t'assassiner et crois-moi dans mon métier, j'ai acquis des connaissances assez poussées en la matière. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu dramatises? Je testais tes réflexes. On ne sait jamais quand tu peux te faire attaquer. J'ai de nombreux ennemis et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es capable de te défendre. Visiblement, tu as une bonne base, mais tu as certaines lacunes avec le combat corps à corps. J'ai décidé que j'allais t'apprendre à te défendre correctement. »

« Est-ce que tu essaies de légitimer ton attaque? Il n'aurait pas été plus simple de me demander au lieu d'essayer de…de…de…me…faire..croire…que » Molly se sentait incapable de terminer sa phrase.

« Que je voulais te violer? » Termina gentiment Sherlock. Molly piqua un fard et opina de la tête.

« 75 % des attaques envers les femmes finissent par des agressions sexuelles, je devais savoir jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais te défendre vis-à-vis ce genre d'agresseur. »

« Et c'est tout? »

« Mais oui. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. Je suis certaine que tu as pris ton pied en préparant ce plan débile. »

« Tu te trompes, je n'ai voulu que vérifier ta capacité à te défendre et avant que tu ne protestes à nouveau, si je t'avais dit mes intentions avant, tu n'aurais pas mis autant de cœur à t'échapper. Le résultat aurait été biaisé. »

« Encore une de tes foutues expériences. » S'énerva Molly.

« Quoi? Non…non. Je voulais vraiment m'assurer que tu étais capable de te défendre. » Dit sincèrement Sherlock.

« Et pousser le réaliste à imiter une érection était nécessaire? » Molly vit avec stupéfaction Sherlock rougir violemment.

«Euh, hum. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y avait une marge d'erreur de 0,5 %. Le frottement de ton corps chaud contre le mien a produit une réaction non calculée qui s'est résulté par une excitation très involontaire de mon pénis. Je ne pense pas qu'il est bon de discuter de ce dommage collatéral dans notre lutte. » Ce fut au tour de Molly de rougir à cause de la franchise de Sherlock à admettre qu'il avait été excité lors de son combat avec elle. Un silence gêné s'installa dans le salon. Molly racla sa gorge et quitta la pièce rapidement. Sherlock entendit les mots « souper », « préparation » et « trente minutes » avant de la voir disparaître.

Pendant que Molly s'activait dans la cuisine, Sherlock analysa leur combat. Il était assez fort dans le combat rapproché et Molly lui avait pourtant donné du fil à retordre. Il ne lui a pas fait de cadeau et il l'a attaqué comme s'il était un véritable agresseur. Elle donnait l'impression, à cause de sa petite taille, qu'elle serait une proie facile. Un préjugé qui jouait en sa faveur, car même lui avait cru qu'il aurait facilement gain de cause contre elle. Elle avait réussi à le déjouer s'échappant par deux fois dont une avec succès. Un sentiment d'admiration remplit le détective, il était sa Molly, une femme à sa mesure. Il était plus serein en sachant qu'elle serait faire face à une potentielle agression. Il lui restait simplement à lui apprendre quelques trucs infaillibles. En pensant aux différentes techniques de corps à corps qu'il voulait lui apprendre, il eut un tressautement au niveau de l'aine. Ce qui amenait un autre problème, soit son attirance de plus en plus flagrante envers la jeune femme. Il était inutile de se voiler la face, ils avaient de la difficulté à réprimer ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient quotidiennement. Dans ses moments d'honnêteté, il savait que c'était plus que du désir qu'il éprouvait, car son corps était conditionné à résister, mais pas son « cœur ». Il se demandait aussi s'il cédait à l'exigence de son corps et couchait avec Molly, il arriverait à contrôler son désir, au mieux à le supprimer. Mais il savait que la pathologiste ne serait pas d'accord de vérifier avec lui sa théorie.

Une odeur délicieuse de cuisson fit saliver ses papilles et le fit lâcher son palais d'esprit. Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il saura toujours trouver une solution en ce qui concerne les exigences de son corps le ventre plein. Il regarda Molly s'activer dans la cuisine tout en reluquant ses fesses sans vergogne et l'envie de la faire sienne sans plus de cérémonie et directement sur le comptoir de la cuisine lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Sa tête se remplit d'images très crues de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire enfin qu'elle crie de plaisir. « Oh oui, je devrai trouver une solution rapidement, car la tentation de la prendre à l'instant était quasi insupportable. » Conclut-il tout en allant s'assoir à la table afin de cacher son inopportune érection.

**Merci de vos commentaires.**


	9. Apprentissage à la dure

_Bonjour,_

_Je suis toujours aussi contente des commentaires reçus _

_Un merci à : Kaori 35 (je n'ai pu te MP, car la fonction est désactivée, mais merci beaucoup!), Whoovian, Choupette50, loupdu77 (merci d'aimer mon humour),Teylan-Shan, Stephanie1206, Ysabelle, Ying1002, Huntress-Dark (oui, remonté est le mot lol) et Cinochie (il faut qu'il craque, c'est écrit dans le ciel lol)._

_Je me surprends en gardant toujours le classement T, mais je crois que ce sera le dernier chapitre. Mais, même alors, je vais toujours donner un avertissement lorsqu'une scène chaude y sera._

_Pour ce chapitre, il y a un peu de frottis frottas, mais rien de mature!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 9 : Apprentissage à la « dure »**

Une semaine passa sans incident majeur. Sherlock avait aidé la police à coincer le tueur en série. Grâce à la dernière victime, une comparaison a pu être faite entre les trois autres. En fait, le tueur partageait un avenir commun avec elles. Ils avaient été élevés dans le même orphelinat. Il avait été battu régulièrement par le responsable de l'époque de même que les quatre victimes. Lorsque Sherlock réussit à trouver l'élément commun entre toutes les victimes, il put facilement retrouver la prochaine victime et anticiper les actions du meurtrier. Le dossier conclut, la police procéda à l'arrestation d'Antoine Bazinet, homme sans histoire vivant dans un luxueux appartement dans le quartier de **Kensington** et travaillant comme chef comptable pour une grande compagnie internationale. La suite de l'enquête révéla qu'il tuait par bonté, car les victimes souffraient beaucoup psychologiquement de la violence physique faite pendant leur enfance. Il les guérissait selon lui. Malheureusement, M. Bazinet a cru faire une action en enlevant la vie à des personnes innocentes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir, mais qui avaient seulement besoin d'aide. Parallèlement, Sherlock retrouva le responsable de l'orphelinat de l'époque, il fut arrêté et attendait son procès pour la maltraitance d'enfants. Il avait beau avoir réussi à ne pas se faire prendre pendant 25 ans, mais la justice voire "Sherlock" avait frappé.

Aujourd'hui, Molly avait décidé de rester tranquillement à la maison après une dure semaine au travail, mais il se trouvait que Sherlock traînait aussi à l'appartement… son dernier cas étant résolu, il s'ennuyait et cherchait à se divertir. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il vienne envahir son espace et lui demande de l'aider pour une quelconque expérience. Il se trouva qu'elle avait bien deviné. Sherlock insista pour pratiquer avec lui quelques techniques de combat. Elle commença par refuser, mais il persista tant et si bien qu'elle plia et accepta.

« Où vas-tu, Molly? »

« Je vais me changer, je ne pense pas que le combat en robe soit très adéquat. À quelle gym, allons-nous pratiquer? »

« Mais ici. Nous avons tout l'espace requis. Pas besoin de se déplacer. Je vais préparer le salon pendant que tu te changes. »

« Sherlock, je ne crois pas que l'idée soit bonne. Je trouve que l'espace est limité, le risque de blessures est élevé. »

« Molly, je sais que je fais. Il a plus d'espace dont j'ai besoin pour ce que je souhaite t'apprendre. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux te dépêcher? Je te laisse 5 minutes. »

Molly était en mode panique. Elle avait encore à l'esprit ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine passée. Même si Sherlock n'avait pas reparlé de leur incident, elle l'évitait comme la peste et leurs échanges avaient été peu fréquents. Lui, occupée à traquer le tueur en série et elle, faisant des heures supplémentaires à la morgue et ça lui convenait très bien. Elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter à nouveau, car les derniers contacts avaient été très intenses entre eux et elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Sherlock entrer dans sa chambre.

« Molly, ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends. Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps. » La pathologiste sursauta et arbora un air coupable. Elle tenait ses vêtements dans la main, trop préoccupée par leurs futurs combats, elle ne les avait pas encore enfilés. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui retira les vêtements des mains. Il la tourna sans ménagement et sans qu'elle eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, sa robe gisait en tas à ses pieds. Elle cria d'indignation.

« Molly, je ne suis pas reconnue pour ma patience. Alors, tais-toi et laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Je suis capable de m'habiller seule. » Molly se dépêcha de s'habiller en tournant le dos au détective qui montra un sourire satisfait.

« C'est bon. Je t'attends au salon dans 2 minutes. Ne mets pas de bas, en passant. » Et il sortit de la chambre au grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

Elle sut qu'elle serait courbaturée dès la première attaque qui l'envoya au tapis. Le contact sur le sol fut douloureux. Mais Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer qu'il lui cria de se relever. Ce manège dura près de 15 minutes et chaque fois, elle atterrissait durement sur les fesses. En sueur et très énervée, Molly essayait de répliquer aux assauts du détective, mais en pure perte. Il lui manquait l'adrénaline qu'elle avait ressentie lors de la fausse agression. Molly réagissait mieux sous pression, mais pas question d'abandonner. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle avait de la difficulté « à attaquer » Sherlock. Par contre, il n'avait aucun problème de son côté. Il n'y allait pas de main morte avec elle et il ne lui faisait pas de quartier. Au bout d'une heure, Molly s'effondra au sol, morte de fatigue et le corps endolori. Deux bras puissants la relevèrent aussitôt sous les protestations de la jeune femme.

« J'ai besoin d'une pause. J'en peux plus. » S'écria-t-elle.

« Complètement ridicule Molly. Ce n'était qu'un réchauffement, mais je dois te dire que tu es assez douée. »

« Douée? Mon arrière-train a senti le sol au moins 30 fois depuis la dernière heure et je n'ai même pas réussi à te faire perdre l'équilibre. »

« J'ai plus de 15 ans de pratique, il est normal que tu n'arrives pas à me faire tomber. Mais, tu as habilement résisté à plusieurs de mes attaques. Maintenant, tu es prête pour ton apprentissage. »

« Quoi?! Que faisions-nous depuis 1 heure? »

« T'exercer. » Répliqua-t-il en riant en voyant le regard torve de la jeune femme. « Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre comment te défaire d'une attaque. Mets-toi dos à moi et ne bouge pas. » Dit Sherlock d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Sherlock colla son corps contre le sien et un de ses bras entoura son cou fermement. Ainsi immobilisée, Molly était dans une position fâcheuse.

« Trouve une façon de me faire lâcher prise. » Elle essaya de lui donner un coup dans le ventre, mais il resserra davantage son étreinte en laissant tomber un « essai encore ». Apparemment, elle n'avait pas trouvé la bonne méthode. Elle décida alors de se laisser tomber en basculant un peu sur le côté ce qui eut pour résultat de l'entrainer dans sa chute et de l'écraser de tout son poids. Sherlock émit un « hummffft ». Elle profita de sa libération pour lui assener un coup de poing sur le nez. Elle lâcha un petit cri de douleur lorsque sa main entra en contact avec l'arête de son nez, mais pas autant que le détective qui mit ses mains sur son visage en criant des jurons. Elle se leva fière d'avoir réussi à mettre à terre son agresseur. Malheureusement, elle relâcha sa garde et Sherlock en profita pour tirer une de ses jambes la faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva par-dessus elle et coinça ses poignets au sommet de sa tête avec un sourire victorieux. Le souffle court, il lui dit « J'ai gagné. »

Le visage de Sherlock était incroyablement près du sien et elle vit une lueur de désir enflammé son regard. Et avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les lèvres du détective étaient pressées contre sur les siennes.

La fièvre du combat avait attisé le désir de Sherlock et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il s'attendait à rencontrer de la résistance de sa part, mais il eut l'agréable surprise de sentir deux bras entourés son cou et le tirer davantage vers elle. Il était content de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul qui avait été excité par ce combat. Il taquina alors sa bouche avec sa langue qui s'ouvrit à lui. Le détective en profita pour introduire sa langue et rencontra celle de Molly et une danse langoureuse s'entama entre elles. La sensation apaisante se reproduisait, son cerveau était au repos et n'était concentré que sur la sensation que lui procurait le passionné baiser qu'ils partageaient. Ils ne parlèrent pas, trop occupés à épargner leur souffle et à rester souder l'un à l'autre le plus longtemps possible. Il remit les mains de Molly au sommet de sa tête, Sherlock refusait de lâcher prise, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme. Elle était sa prisonnière; elle était à lui. Jamais, il ne la laissera partir. Les pensées possessives s'enchaînaient sur Molly et les gémissements qu'elle lâchait entre les baisers accentuaient le sentiment qu'elle lui appartenait. Il cassa le baiser et Molly émit un son de déception vite réprimée lorsque la bouche descendit vers son cou et qu'il commença à la mordiller doucement en se déplaçant du haut de son cou jusqu'au creux de son épaule. Le mordillement devint plus intense, plus dur et découpla les frissons de plaisir de sa partenaire. Il s'enorgueillit de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, mais les frissons fonctionnaient dans les deux sens. Le simple contact du corps souple de la jeune femme sur le sien était suffisant à lui faire perdre la tête. Malgré lui, il frotta le bas de son corps sur elle accroissant son désir. Finalement, trop excité, il libéra les poignets de Molly qui s'empressa de remettre ses bras autour de lui.

Il n'eut que des baisers et quelques attouchements maladroits dans cette étreinte avant que Molly décide de briser le baiser en repoussant soudainement le détective. Pour Sherlock, il n'était pas question qu'elle se sauve à nouveau alors il força sa bouche l'obligeant à se soumettre à lui. Elle se débattit légèrement se battant plus avec son propre esprit qu'avec Sherlock. Dans son cœur, elle voulait que Sherlock continue à la caresser, qu'il la fasse sienne, mais elle avait peur de céder et qu'il lui brise le cœur le lendemain matin. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais le détective resserra davantage son étreinte et glissa sa main vers un endroit où à l'instant qu'il y touchera Molly ne serait plus en état de refuser quoi que ce soit. Elle devait agir vite.

« Non. Non. Sherlock. Je ne veux pas. S'il te plait, il faut arrêter. » Dit-elle en haletant.

« Ta bouche dit une chose, mais ton corps, une autre. Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête. Tous les signes sont présents. Pupilles dilatées, pouls rapide, ton corps s'arque vers moi à chaque caresse et tu gémis sous mes baisers. Non, tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête au contraire, tu veux que je continue. » Affirma Sherlock en l'embrassant à nouveau. Molly tourna la tête pour éviter son baiser, mais Sherlock mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de son beau visage et rencontra à nouveau ses tendres lèvres. Les caresses timides de la part de Sherlock se firent plus audacieuses et aucune autre protestation ne sortit de la bouche de Molly. Elle lâcha prise et retourna enfin son baiser.

« Je le savais que j'étais irrésistible. » Plaisanta Sherlock, mais teintée d'une touche de soulagement dans la voix.

« Bâtard arrogant! » Dit Molly aussitôt interrompue par une langue intrusive.

Les mains de Sherlock parcoururent chaque centimètre de la peau nue de la jeune femme. Bien vite, leurs vêtements s'éparpillèrent là où des mains négligentes les avaient lancés. Il était évident que Sherlock souhaitait être le dominant, car il empêchait toute tentative de la part de Molly en immobilisant encore une fois ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il explora ses seins avec sa bouche en léchant et mordillant tout en s'attardant lorsqu'il entendait sa respiration s'accélérer. Il descendait lentement, mais assurément vers son doux renflement lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement se fit entendre. Molly et Sherlock sursautèrent, mais Sherlock refusa de se détacher de la jeune femme. La sonnette retentit à nouveau plus insistante et après quelques secondes, ils entendirent le cliquetis de la serrure. La pathologiste se raidit. Avec un gros soupir de déception, Sherlock rompit leur étreinte. Immédiatement Molly se leva pour ramasser ses vêtements et trop gênée pour regarder le détective, elle se poussa dans sa chambre. En s'habillant, elle entendit le rire puissant de John et lui dire « je te l'avais bien dit, idiot arrogant! » Et une voix dure répliquer « Oh! Tais-toi! Dis-moi plutôt, ce qu'il a d'aussi important pour que tu envahisses mon appartement sans prendre la peine de te soucier que tu pourrais me déranger dans une activité des plus agréables avec Molly. »Dit Sherlock avec franchise. Ladite Molly rougit en attendant les dernières paroles de Sherlock, il était hors de question pour elle de sortir de sa chambre avant un long moment.

**Merci de vos commentaires.**


End file.
